


Undercover

by Idk34



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Drug trafficking, Drugs, Evan is part of CPD/Intelligence Unit, Gun Violence, Human trafficking mentioned, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Undercover Evan “Buck” Buckley, hurt Evan “Buck” Buckley, sorry I can’t tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk34/pseuds/Idk34
Summary: Hurting from...well everything. Buck goes to his brother Kelly, who has been dealing with his own issues, In Chicago.What was meant to be a two week holiday, turned into a career change with the CPD intelligence unit.And well, let’s just say the job brings Buck back to the one place he doesn’t want to be. LA.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Jay Halstead, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Comments: 53
Kudos: 321





	1. Chapter 1

After Shay died he was alone. No one came to check on him. No one even texted him. He would be lying if he said he wanted them too. Because he didn’t. It would’ve been nice though. If someone text him to ask if he was okay. He got it Okay. They were dealing with their own grief. But not one person bothered to take a few seconds of their time to ask how he was doing, or if he needed help finding a new place. After all he did live with her.

He didn’t want to go back to their home. His home. He couldn’t. There was just too many memories of her littered everywhere.

It was too soon. He’s not sure if he’s ever going to fill the space she left behind.

He still hasn’t told Buck about her death. And that’s just going to bring both him and his brother into a whole new world of hurt.Kelly knows he’s going to have to tell his little brother sooner or later, Shay would want him to be there for her funeral and probably for the will reading. Kelly knows for a fact that Shay left both him and Buck something in her will. She wouldn’t tell them exactly what, but she had mentioned it once or twice.

The worst part about telling his little brother though. It wouldn’t be the tears, the screams the frustration and anger. No. The worst part is knowing that his little brother might not even be able to make it to the funeral. His little brother had been crushed. Litterly and metaphorically.His leg was crushed by a ladder truck. He was currently going through rehab and pushinghimself. Buck always had thought he was nothing without the job but Kelly knew that wasn’t true.

He was Evan. He was Kelly’s little brother and in someway Shay’s little brother too. The light in Kelly’s life. The one person always smiling and always trying to make everyone feel better, always wanting to save everyone, leave no one behind.

The problem with telling Buck though was, he might not even be allowed on a plane to come to Chicago. 

The most heartbreaking thing was that Buck was on a FaceTime call with Shay not even two days ago. 12 hours before Shay-before Shay left this world.

The two were making plans for trouble as always. She was going to go and take some time off to go and see Buck, like she had when he was first admitted to the hospital in LA. They had made plans to watch movies, stuff themselves full of junk food and just, well, be free. Let lose. Cry, laugh, love, dream, hope.

Telling Evan was absolutely the worst thing he had ever down. He heard the breakdown. He calmed down his younger brother from a panic attack. He listened as Evan let out everything sitting on his chest. Muffled sobs echoing through his phone and around his car. 

Whispered words of comfort he had offered his brother. Deep down though he new he couldn’t comfort his brother. The only person who he needed to hear right now, wasn’t there, and never would be. He knew how his brother felt. Oh believe him he knew. 

He had gone through the exact same thing minus the ladder truck. He had lost his one of best friends. And he had broken-well fractured-his neck that very same day.

Kelly understands the pain. Pain that will never fully leave. That will always be apart of him.

When the doctor cleared Buck to travel, Kelly payed for the fees to fly Buck to Chicago. Buck didn’t need to worry about more fees. Buck had also told him that he didn’t want to hang around after the funeral, straight to Chicago, attend the funeral, then straight back to LA. He hadn’t wanted to stick around to meet everyone, something Kelly could understand. 

Kelly was thankful in a way, that Buck didn’t want to hang around. He didn’t need Evan worrying about him. He didn’t need his younger brother to know he had been living in his car, hadn’t been to his house since that fateful day. Or that he had brought his suit from a thrift store because he couldn’t stand to go into the empty house. Or that when he’s hungry he goes to fast food places or restaurants, or even just buying a salad from the supermarket.

That his car boot was filled with the only belongings he had had in his locker or clothes he had brought. With his backseat covered in pillows and blankets. As well as snacks on the floor.

Evan didn’t need the pressure and the stress, so he shoved everything in the trunk when he went to pick up Evan from the airport two weeks later.

At the funeral, the two had sat at the back. They would’ve stood in the corner but Buck was still on crutches they couldn’t. Buck had sat there leaning on his shoulder sobbing, leaving a wet patch on his suit shoulder. Himself with tears trailing down his face.

After the funeral had concluded a man had approached the brothers. 

“I’m-“ the man cleared his throat, “I’m Malik Dean. I am-was Leslie Shay’s lawyer. I presume you are Evan and Kelly Severide?”

Kelly coughed awkwardly, “That’s right.”

“Here.” Malik said handing them both an envelope. “These where left for you two by Miss Shay. I will be in touch with your lawyers soon to sort out the money she left you.” Making Buck let out a strangled sob. 

“I offer you my condolences. I’m sorry  for your loss.” He said sympathetically before walking off.

They didn’t hang around much longer after that. Buck had a flight to catch and Kelly had a pity party he needed to get too.

_ ______________ _

Two months. He had been living in his  car for two months. After two months, he still couldn’t stand to step into the place he and Shay had once shared. He had continued to pay rent though, because he wasn’t ready to let go. Not just yet at least.

He put back on his mask every morning as soon as he walked into work. No one had asked if he was okay in 2 months. He may not have been a touchy-feely guy but that’s just rough. Not even Matt had asked.Buck had asked if he was okay. But Buck was his brother. It’s just not the same.

No one had even realised that he had been living in his car and barely getting enough sleep. No one had realised except one person. One person that he barely talked too, barely even liked. But that one person changed everything. 

Kelly was sitting in his car. Back against the door, feet on the seats, blankets covering the lover half of his body, fiddling with the letter Shay had left him. Thinking of the good memories he had with Shay. 

Kelly hadn’t even realised that someone was knocking on his  window.

“Severide!” The voice award yelling.

Huh? Kelly thought to himself. Why was someone knocking on his car door. He barely had anytime to react and the right back door was yanked open by none other then Hank Voight.

He must’ve zoned out again because next thing he knew he was sitting upright, back against the seat next to Voight.

“What are you doing here?” Voight asked him in the softest voice he’s ever heard the man talk in. “You’ve been here for the last  week. Every time I’ve driven by to go home, I see your car, and I know you don’t live around here.”

Kelly just sat there staring blankly at the letter in his hands.

He felt Voight nudge his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

And that’s all it took- all it took for Kelly Severide’s walls to come down.

Kelly sobbed ugly and loud into the crook of Voight’s neck. He felt Voight wrap his arms around him and rubbing circles onto his back. 

When Kelly’s hiccups had died down, Voight spoke up, “Your been living here.” It wasn’t a question.

Kelly’s nod to it confirmed it  though.

“Since-“ Voight continued not wanting to say her name. 

Kelly nodded once more, turning his head to look out at the night sky.

“ Right. Okay. So this is how it’s going to work. You are going to come home with me and  stay in one of my guest rooms, for how ever long and maybe tomorrow we can go pack up your old place because I assume you haven’t done that.”

“I- Thankyou Voight.” Kelly said with gratitude.

“It’s no problem Severide.” Voight smiled at  him.

_ ____________ _

**_ Kelly _ **

_ We’re going to start of with classic ‘Well if your reading this I’m dead’ I mean it’s a little cliché but it’s true.  _

_ I honestly hope to god you don’t read this or don’t ever have to read this, is really what I’m saying here. _

_ If I’m being honest I don’t even know what to write. I may be the ever so wise one but I don’t know how to write a letter to give to you in case of my death. _

_ All I can hope is that you don’t spiral. And yes Kelly I know you. You spiral too much. I just hope that whatever way I went out, that you don’t blame your self for it because I can tell you now, it wasn’t. _

_ Keep living your life Kel. Take a little break once in a while. Go visit my little Evan up inLA. Also I know he’s your brother and it’s your job and whatnot but a friendly reminder. Look after him. _

_ Oh. That also reminds me. I’ve split my money into 3rds. In the result of my death, 1 third of my money will go to you, the other to Buck and the last third will be donated to an LGBTQ+ youth community. I just thought maybe you would like to know that :) _

_ Anyways Kelly. I love you. I will always love you. You are my bestest friend in the world and I couldn’t have asked for a better roommate. I just hope you can live without me. Just kidding. I know you can. But one last time Kel. Not your fault. And I love you and always will. That’s one thing that will never change, whether I’m dead or alive. _

_ Goodbye Kelly, see you soon, but not too soon! _

**_ Love Leslie Shay <3 _ **

_ ____________ _

**_ Evan _ **

_ I wrote a letter like this for Kelly and I’m still not really sure what to say because if you’re reading this, I’m gone. _

_ I wrote theses letters shortly after I came to see you in LA, after what happened to your leg. _

_ I know it’s hard. But for me, keep living. Don’t shut down. Let people in. At the very least let Kelly in. He wouldn’t want you to tear your self apart and for a a matter of fact, wherever I am, I don’t want to see that either. _

_ I left you and Kelly my money and donated a third of it to a LGBTQ+ youth community. :) _

_ I don’t mind what you do with your third of the money. You can burn it, give it to someone, donate it, buy things with it. I will support what ever you do. I was hoping though, that you use it to pay off any hospital bills you have left or any future hospital bills you collect because I know you, your gonna end up in hospital sometime in the future. Just, I don’t want to see you up here to soon. You still have so much more to live and see. _

_ You will always be my little Brother, Evan. Whether we are blood related or not. You are my little brother in every way that counts, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. _

_ I love you. Always have and I always will. Always remember that. _

_ I’ll see you someday Evan. Love you! _

**_ Love Leslie Shay <3 _ **


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly had been living with Voight for 6 months. They had a established routine.Voight would drop him off and pick him up from the firehouse, beginning and end of shift. And if Voight couldn’t make it, he usally sent another member of the intelligence unit. 

On Wednesday afternoons and after any hard shifts Kelly would talk to Voight. It was kind’ve like a free therapy session, where Voight would just listen. 

The impromptu therapy sessions began just after Kelly had moved in and together they had cleaned what was once his and Shay’s house.

The first shift back at the firehouse after moving in with Voight, Voight had observed that Kelly’s shoulders where slumped and as soon as he left the car he squared up his shoulders and he had put on a mask.

Of course Voight would’ve noticed that being trained for that kind’ve thing and all. He had addressed it immediately after Kelly entered the car when Voight picked him up, and we’ll that was the start of the mini therapy session.

Occasionally Voight would talk about his own issues but that rarely happened. 

If he needed help with a case and they passed the firehouse they would act as they usally would, cold and distant but would share a small smile, barely noticeable, between them.

They were sitting on the couch drinking beer in silence, when a call came through.

The loud running ring throughout the silence of the house. 

Kelly frowned as he looked at the caller ID, reading ‘Mini Me <3’.

“Who is it?” Voight Questioned.

“My Brother.” Kelly answered with a confused expression. He shouldn’t be calling. It was nearing 10pm meaning it was around 8pm in LA. Buck didn’t finish work till nine.

Voight nodded and Kelly answered the call.

Kelly was greeted by barely contained sobs. Sitting up straighter and putting his half empty beer onto the table beside him. “Evan?”

All that answered were more sobs.

“Evan. Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

In between sobs that carried over the speakers Buck spoke. “I...I don’t want to be here...any-anymore. I...I ca-can’t stay h-here.”

“Are you safe?” 

“Y-yea. I’m sa-safe. I’m in the ba-bathroom at w-work.”

“Alright. That’s good. That good.” He muttered, Without hesitation he added. “Come to Chicago. If only for a little while. You can make a decision here if you want to go back there.”

He looked towards Voight who had his eyebrows furrowed.  Can he stay here Kelly mouthed, to which Voight had just nodded.

He could hear Buck sniffle, obviously thinking the decision over. After a few moments Buck replied in a small voice, “Okay. I...I’ll finish my shift, go..go hom- to my house and pack. And take two weeks leave. I should be in Chicago in the morning.....that’s if...if it’s alright with you.”

Kelly frowned. “Of course that’s okay with me. I wouldn’t have offered for you to come if I didn’t want you here.”

Buck sniffled once more, “I know. I...ah...I should...ummm...go...I’ll see you soon?” Buck said sounding unsure.

“I’ll see you soon. Love you.” 

“Love you too Kel.”

_____________

The morning arrives and Buck’s arrived in Chicago. Kelly and Voight are standing side by side, because as luck has it, it’s both their days off. 

Kelly can see Evan looking so unsure of himself. Looking around with red, glassy eyes, Kelly can see from yards away.

“Evan!” Kelly screamed to get his attention.

Kelly wasn’t sure what Buck would do when he called, it wasn’t this though. Buck slowed down and walked with his head down towards them. His face didn’t even light up like it used too, when he saw Kelly. All that was there was a sad, small smile.

Once Buck reached them, Kelly engulfing Evan in a hug. He could feel Buck’s breath hitch against his neck.

“Oh Buck,” Kelly breathed into his brothers hair.

Que the waterworks. Evan broke down once more. In between sobs he spoke, “Your the only one who’s called me that in months.”

No ones called him Buck in months? Evan goes by Buck, how can someone not call him Buck? 

Kelly knew things where bad over in LA from the last time him and Evan had spoke, but to the extent they didn’t even call him his own name? That’s just low.

“Come on Evan. Let’s go home.” Kelly said softy, tucking his brother into his side, while Voight grabbed his luggage.

The car ride back to the house was silent, with the exception of the static of the radio.

Getting back to the house, Kelly showed Buck to his room. Returning shortly after without him.

Voight gave Kelly a questioning look.

“He said he just wanted to sleep.” Kelly answered.

Voight just nodded, clearly in thought. Kelly sat down next to him on the couch.

The sat in silence until Voight broke it. “He’s depressed.”

Kelly sunk further back into the couch, closing his eyes and leaning back. “I know. How did you-“ Kelly let the question trail off.

Voight gaze trailed off to a empty spot on the wall opposite them. “He looked just how I did, when I was playing the ‘bad cop’. Every time I came home and stared in the mirror, it wasn’t me. I hated every last second of it...” Voight sighed. “He looks how I did. He has the same look in his eye.”

Kelly just nodded, before something crossed his mind and he sat up a little straighter. “What do you mean when you were playing the ‘bad cop’?”

Voight exhaled. “Remember that time when I was known around as a dirty cop, well I still am known for that because nearly everyone hates me for it. Anyway, it was a cover. I never was a dirty cop, well I was, but it was for a mission, part of something bigger.”

Kelly frowned and looked Voight in the eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Voight just looked back at him, with a haunted look in his eyes. “It’s over now. What’s past is in the past. I think I’m going to head to bed now. Night Kelly.”

“Night.”

_____________

A week later

~~~~~~~~~~

Buck was pacing back and forth in front of Kelly In Hank’s house. He was stressed. Stressed was definitely what he was. He had to go back to LA in a week, and he did not want to do that. 

He was pacing and voicing his issues to Kelly when Voight had walked in. “What am I going to do?! I don’t want to go back!” 

Before even Kelly had the chance to speak, Voight was closing the door while he talked. “Who said you needed to go back to LA.” 

“I only have a two week leave approved.” Buck replied with exasperation.

Voight walked over to them, “No, I mean, Stay here. Don’t go back to LA.”

Buck hesitated before answering. “I can’t do that.”

“Why not?” Voight questioned.

“I...I don’t have a job here...and I won’t have a house...I-I can’t just ditch Maddie in LA either.” Buck stammered.

“Well Maddie seemed to ditch you first, for starters. You can stay here, It’s a three bedroom house, remember? And it’s clearly better for both of you, you’re both a lot happier,” He said gesturing at the both of them, “and as for a job. I’m sure the fire department would take you back.”

Buck paused his pacing, considering his opinions. “I..I...I’m on blood thinners, the fire department won’t let me.”

Kelly interrupted. “Is that the why you were sidelined?!”

Buck just nodded as an answer.

“There’s no rule against taking blood thinners on the job!! Your captain-He can’t do that!” Kelly said angrily.

“Besides the fire department will just think I’m a nuisance.” Buck said.

“Don’t call yourself that!” Kelly said, then muttered, “If I get my hands on that team I’ll-“

“Shut up Severide. I don’t want to have to arrest you. Mini Severide. You can come work with the Intelligence unit.”

“Really?” Evan said with a small voice. 

Voight shrugged, “I don’t see why not. I read your file. You were a Navy SEAL for a while, weren’t you?” Seeing Buck nod, Voight continued, “You know how to handle your self and use a gun and if your anything like your brother you can solve problems. You can come in tomorrow, decide if you want to stay or not....”

Evan ran up to Voight hugging him, “Thankyou! Thankyou so much!”

Voight smiled at the kid’s enthusiasm. “No problem Kid. Go get some rest, shift starts at 7am, we’ll leave 6, so we can drop Kelly off on the way.”

Evan smiled and bounced up the steps, the happiest Voight had seen him since he had got there.

Voight was broken from his thoughts by the elder Severide. “Thankyou for giving him this opportunity.”

Voight smiled, “It’s no problem,” and proceeded to follow Buck up the stairs, to his own room.

____________

The next Day :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up a 5.30am wasn’t a problem for Buck. Honestly he was just happy. Maybe he had found a new family. He was excited for his first unofficial day at CPD. He might like it, might not, he was just happy he got the opportunity to choose himself. No one was forcing him to do a single thing. Besides if he did like it, he didn’t have to go back to LA. Hopefully never again.

Getting to headquarters he tried to hide his excitement. He didn’t need Hank to think he was overbearing.

He walked into the room trailing after Hank like a Puppy.

“Alright listen up everyone. We have a new member joining us today. Everyone this is Evan Buckley-Severide! Evan, this is Jay Halstead, Hailey Upton, Kim Burgess, Adam Ruzek and Kevin Atwater.” Voight said pointing at everyone in turn.“He’s temporary for today but, if it likes it he’s going to stay here permanently so play nice.”

“You said is name is Evan Buckley-Severide. He’s related to Kelly?” Jay asked.

“His younger brother.” Voight responded, “So what do we have today?”

_____________

End of day :)

~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was at headquarters gathering there things, getting ready to go home. Jay came and patted Buck on the back. “How was your day Baby Sev?” He smirked.

Buck groaned at the nickname, but smiled, “I enjoyed it and had a lot of fun.”

Hailey came up behind him wrapping her arms around his mid section and resting her head on his shoulder. “So you going to stay?” She questioned with pleading eyes.

Kim came up in front of him, “I mean you where pretty bad ass today.” 

Buck beamed. Hailey let him go when Voight approached. “So kid.What do you say?”

Buck grinned, “Okay.”

Everyone cheered. “Let’s go to Molly’s and celebrate!” Atwater announced.

Voight smiled, “First 2 round’s on me.”

Adam spoke once Voight went to his office. “We better take advantage of this, Voight never pays.” Everyone started laughing.

It had only been one day, but Buck felt like this was more of a home than the 118 ever was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it’s important to mention that I’ve never seen Chicago PD. I’ve only seen the crossover episodes with Chicago Fire...  
> Sorry if I got the personality’s of the characters wrong and work spaces and stuff like that....


	3. Chapter 3

Buck’s First offical Day w/ CPD :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buck was kinda nervous. It was his first Official day with the CPD intelligence unit.He had been working a few cases with them the past week but he was scared that he would be called by Bobby, screaming at him to come into work, although Buck no longer worked with the LAFD. If the world wanted to give him a break, he wouldn’t have to see them ever again. Something he would be forever thankful for. At this point he wouldn’t even be mad if he never saw Maddie again, either.

Walking into headquarters, he got a strange vibe, like something bad was going to happen.

Vought walked in not 2 minutes later. “I really don’t want to do this but I need Buck to go undercover.”

Everyone knew better then to question Voight on why their Baby Sev had to go undercover. From the look on his face, he clearly didn’t want to do this, and would rather do anything but.

“I’m sorry Buck, but your first assignment is with a drug trafficking and money laundering ring. We know that both of them are in someway connected. We believe that the man in charge of both these smuggling businesses is a man by the name of Jason Ramero.” Voight said with a sigh, pointing at a Ramero. A man who appeared to be in his late 20’s, with crew cut, dirty blonde hair, an eyebrow piercing as well as a nose piercing.

“We don’t know how long as well as where his this takes place. We do know where to find him though. This makes this case even more dangerous. We don’t know what this man in capable of., which also means, no wires.” Jay chimed in, looking at the tablet in his hand.

“I’m going to have the rest of you monitor Sev Jr, not too close though. His hangout is a popular police joint. We have no hard evidence to take him down. I can’t tag along on this one, way too many people know my face.” Voight said. “We also believe that he is a supplier for big time dealers like Cameron Diaz. We also can’t arrest him straight away because of this.”

Jay picked up, “Alright so Ev, according to this you are now Felix Buckley a 25 year old high school dropout. You were kicked out of high school at 15 for providing and selling miners prohibited substances, on school grounds. You were a firefighter in Missouri until you were fired after turning up to work drunk, then complaining to your Chief you weren’t getting paid enough.”

“Is that it.” Buck asked a little nervously.

Jay nodded. 

“I really don’t want you to do this, we’ll give you more info on the way, because we gotta go if we want to catch Ramero.” Voight said, voice filled with regret. “Good luck and be Careful or Kelly will kill me.”

________________

Some cop joint, bar place? (Not Molly’s)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking into the bar, Buck looked around. He was thankful he was new and no one here knew his face. The place was scattered with cops, most in uniform, drinking their morning coffee.

He almost immediately spotted Ramero. The man almost looked more friendlier in the picture. Buck gulped and approached the man, who surprisingly had no body guards around. Unless he had cops on his side... Buck realised there was at least a cop on every side of him, and they certainly weren’t monitoring him, if that’s what you call having a conversation with him was. 

The cop who Ramero was talking to was in the booth behind him, and they were both talking into their coffee cups, yup, totally not suspicious at all, and they stoped talking as Buck approached. Buck groaned internally. Ramero definitely had dirty cops on his side.

Buck was decided if how he played this, he could be the innocent, nervous kid, or the cocky asshole, who knows everything. You know what? Fuck it. He thought.

He slid into the seat opposite Ramero. “Are you Jason Ramero?” He asked with as much confidence he could muster.

Ramero raised his eyebrow, “Who’s asking?”

Buck leaned backwards crossing his arms, “Felix Buckley.”

“And what can I do for you?” Ramero asked.

Buck lowered his voice to almost a whisper, leaning across the table. “I heard you were in drug trafficking. I want in.”

Ramero, to his credit stayed perfectly calm, leaning in so he and Buck were mere inches apart. Speaking at the same volume as Buck just had, he asked, “And where did you hear that?”

Buck just shrugged, staring into Ramero’s eyes, trying to calm his pounding heart. “Does it matter?”

“I guess not.” Ramero spoke softly, still staring into Buck’s eyes, still close enough to feel each other’s breaths.

Before Buck knew what was happening, Ramero, closed the gap between the two of them. Kissing Buck for a few moments before pulling away. 

Buck was confused. What. Just. Happened. His heart sped up again and holy shit. What had just happened. Had the bad dude just kissed him?

“Where do you work?” Ramero asked, while Buck was still dumbfounded.

“I...I...ah...just moved to Chicago.”

“You have a job don’t you?” Ramero questioned once more.

“Uh....y..yea...I work at...ah...firehouse 51.” Buck said still starstruck and confused.

Ramero chuckled, “A firefighter, cute. I like you.” He stood up leaving a $50 note on the table. “I’ll see you soon B.” He winked at Buck as he walked towards the door.

“What just happened?” Buck whispered to himself as he started to collect himself.

________________

Firehouse 51 on a Call...Kinda?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were packing up the rigs. The fire was a house fire, no one inside the house, no one home, seemed to be caused be a hair straightener that was left on.

Squad 3 and Truck 81 were packing up while Engine 51 was putting out the fire. Casey and Severide were talking when a man approached them and butted in rudely, “You know a Felix Buckley?”

Kelly looked the man up and down and raised an eyebrow. He assumed this was about his brother and had something to do with CPD. “Yea. Why?” He said gruffly.

“He works he right?” The man asked once more.

Kelly hummed. “He’s on my squad. Called in sick today.”

The man glared at him and walked away. Kelly eyed him suspiciously.

Matt, who Kelly forgot was there nudged his shoulder. “Dude! What the hell was that! You can’t lie to a civilian! There is no one on squad 3 called Felix!” Matt growled when the civilian was out of ear shot.

Kelly was about to reply when there radios went off. _“Squad 3, Truck 81, Ambo 61, Engine 51, Warehouse fire, Are you able to respond?”_

Matt grabbed his radio, “This is 81, We can respond, 51’s tied up right now, what’s the address?”

Matt then hissed at Kelly. “This conversation is not over.” As he walked back toward the truck.

________________

Back at firehouse 51

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt and Kelly were arguing about the call where Kelly lied to the man, when a woman who looked to be in her 30s approached them.

“Hi! My names Evelyn Buckles! You saved me from a fire earlier today. I really wanted to thank your chief. Would that be okay.”

Kelly rolled his eyes.A bit obvious much. This was obviously something about his brother.

He could here Matt start, “I don’t remember seein-“

Kelly cut him off, “Right this way.” He said waving his hand indicating for her to follow.

Once she had fallen into step beside him he hissed in her ear, “way to be obvious.”

She just shrugged, “My job is to inform.” 

When they reached Boden’s office, as soon as the door closes, the lady turns and closes the blinds. “Let’s get down to

business.”

“And you are?” Boden questions the strange women in his office.

“My name is none of your business and also confidential, but if you want to call me something call me Evelyn. I am placing a undercover officer on Squad 3 and it should just be for tomorrow.”

Boden looks her up and down sceptically, “No offence, but you don’t look like a cop, so why are you the one placing a officer here.”

“That’s because I’m not,” the women says in a deadly calm voice, “I’m a CI, for Hank Voight.”

“So why isn’t Voight here himself?” Boden questioned once more.

“He can’t be seen here. We can’t place an undercover officer here the day after HankVoight shows up. It would look suspicious.” ‘Evelyn’ replied.

“If I was to accept this officer here, what rig would he be on?”

“Squad 3.”

“Squad 3?” Boden almost screamed. “I can’t have someone who doesn’t know what he’s doing on Squad 3. This is still an active station. I will not risk the safety of my team nor civilians.”

“Chief,” Kelly spoke up from the corner of the room, seemingly forgotten about, “I know who she’s placing here. He won’t be a risk. He is-or was a firefighter. He was a Navy SEAL for a few years, he then was a squad lieutenant with the CFD before he moved to LA, where he is still a firefighter.”

Kelly lied a little at the end, but whatever was going on, it had something to do with earlier that morning when someone asked about Felix Buckley, meaning his brother had to be here for his cover not to be blown, and if that means lying about whether he is in the LAFD or not....well that’s a lie he’ll happily tell, if it means not compromising his brothers safety.

The chief hesitated for a few moments before giving in. “Alright. If Severide trusts him. He better not mess up, or I am never helping Voight again.”

“He won’t.” Both Kelly and the lady said in complete confidence.

“So what’s the story for this officer?” Boden said standing with both hands on his hips.

“His cover is Felix Buckley

a 28 year old who has only just recently moved to Chicago from Missouri which he was also a firefighter and had been for years. He has been working here for only 2 weeks and today he didn’t show up to shift because he was sick.’ And that is all you need to know about his cover story. Only you and Severide can know he’s undercover. Not even Lieutenant Casey can know.”

“Okay.” Boden said nodding along.

Evelyn walked over to the door opening in while Boden and Kelly followed. 

She completely changed. She leaned over and pulled Boden into a hug. “Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou so much for saving me this morning once again.”

“No problem ma’am.” Boden gave a small smile.

She turned to Kelly, grabbing his hand and shaking it, “Thankyou too!”

“Would you like me to show you the way out?” Boden asked.

“No. It’s alright.” She said with a smile on her face, “I can show my self the exit.” She started skipping towards the way out.

Once she had left earshot Boden turned to Kelly. “You better not be wrong about this ‘Felix Buckley’, Severide.”

“Trust me. I’m not.” Kelly said as Boden stalked off.

______________

Voight’s house

~~~~~~~~~~~

“-and then He kissed me Kelly!” Buck exclaimed. “What the hell am I meant to do with that?! Oh and then In my state of shock he goes ‘where do you work?’ And I just stammer out the first thing I can think of, which is also one of the dumbest things I could’ve said which was‘firehouse 51.’ What a sure ass way to get my self killed.” Buck said dramatically before collapsing on the couch next to Kelly, who was barely containing his laughter.

“Please, enlighten me on how this is funny. I almost got myself killed because a dude kissed me. It’s not even the first time I’ve kissed a guy! I don’t even know why I was so shocked!”

Kelly burst out laughing.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Seriously? I shouldn’t have even told you. I don’t even think I was meant to tell you.” Buck sighed.

Voight walked down the stairs and shrugged, “I mean you probably shouldn’t, but Kelly’s not gonna tell anyone soo......You also shouldn’t tell him about how Ramero winked at you and called you B.” Voight Smirked, while walking to the kitchen.

“You-You traitor!” Buck squawked as he threw a pillow after Voight, which was followed by more laughter on Kelly’s end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this banger idea to make Buck and the antagonist kiss....so I was like let’s do that, there’s no harm in that... is there...?
> 
> Heheh sorry not sorry.
> 
> Sorry for spelling mistakes, I’m in the middle of school and can’t fix it right now...not like I do anyway...¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. Chapter 4

Buck left the house early. Since Voight typically took both Kelly and him to work, and well Buck was undercover. Probably not the best to show up in a car Hank Voight was driving. Probably also not a good idea to show up to the firehouse with Kelly. 

Besides it would probably benefit him being there earlier to talk with the Chief, which he wasn’t expecting to go over well.

He couldn’t imagine how hard it must be letting someone on a rescue team, that is undercover. There is so many reasons and scenarios on how this could turn into a disaster.   
  


Getting to the station, it looked like first shift was still there so he stood outside awkwardly, waiting for someone he recognised from the photos Kelly had shown him, to arrive.

“Hi, are you Chief Boden?” Buck had asked when when a person who looked like who Kelly had said was the Chief walked by.

He sighed heavily, “Your Felix Buckley?”

“Uh, yea.” Buck said with a little bit of confusion.

“Come with me to my office, so I can get you too sign some papers.”

Buck just followed him, like a lost puppy.

“Felix. You better not stuff up and get anyone killed. For both your own and Severide’s sake. He vouched for you.”

“I won’t let you down Chief.” Buck responded.

_______________

“Alright everyone, listen up. Today we have a new member who will be joining Squad 3 for,” Boden hesitated, “for a few days. Severide show him around, introduce him to everyone properly. Everyone. This is Felix Buckley.”Buck didn’t miss the way Boden’s eyes lingered on him, or the way the person he assumed was Matt, was looking at him with pure confusion, before looking at Kelly with a murderous glint in his eye. “Dismissed.”

Buck started to walk in the direction of Kelly, before Kelly somehow appeared behind him. “So how’s your first day going?”

Buck smiled and rolled his eyes. “I’ve been here less then half an hour, Kelly.”

Kelly shrugged, “And?”

Buck rolled his eyes again, but smiled fondly, “Your an idiot.”

Kelly ignored the comment, having reached the locker room. “And this, here is your locker.”

“Why do I even need a locker? I’m here for a week. Max.”

Kelly shrugged again. “Up until that week is over, you are a firefighter.”

Buck sighed and sat down on the bench behind him. Kelly patted his back. “Cheer up and get ready. We’re going to go run some drills with the rest of the squad, to start the day. It’s also so I can avoid talking to Matt.”

Choosing to ignore the comment about avoiding Matt, Buck sighed dramatically. “However shall I manage.”

His elder brother hit him over the head with a shirt. “Shut up and meet me out front in 10.”

“Aye, Aye, Lieutenant.” Buck mock saluted.

“If your not out in 10, Felix, your cleaning this place top to bottom, with a toothbrush.” Kelly said, walking towards the locker room exit, throwing a, “I’m serious,” over his shoulder, leaving Buck chuckling to himself.

_______________

Finishing off the drills, Buck was exhausted. But honestly? He loved it. This is what he missed in LA. They never did drills in LA. Here in Chicago, everyone pushed themselves, to be the very best 24/7 even if it was just a training drill.

His train of thought was interrupted by a call of his cover name. “Felix!” 

He turned his head to see Ramero. “Ah, Heyy.” 

“Can we talk in private?” Ramero asked.

“I...ah..,”Buck looked towards Kelly for permission. “Sure, come on we can talk out here, “ Buck said, leading Ramero out of earshot from everyone.

“I usally don’t trust people this quickly,” Ramero started, taking Buck’s hands, “But I like you B. I never responded to you when you said you wanted in on the Drug trafficking.” He had a glint in his eyes, “I want to show you.”

“What are you saying?” Buck asked, skeptically.

“I’m asking you to come with me, I’ll show you the company, and maybe even go out with me?”

Buck’s first instinct was to say no. Not wanting to lead him on. But the case. If Buck went out with Ramero, it could help him, with the case. And if Romero shows him the company, that’s just helps him gather more evidence.

Romeo seemed to hesitate, “You can think on the answer. Before you say anything though. Come to LA, with me meet, some of my clients.”

Buck faked innocence, “What about my job?”

“Quit it.” Ramero said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He pulled Buck closer to him. “Come work with me. It’s you and me against the world B.” He whispered, staring into Buck’s shiny blue eyes. He closed the gap between them, biting Buck’s lower lip silently asking for permission, which Buck reluctantly gave.

Romeo pulled back slightly, “So what do you say,” he said panting slightly.

“Alright, Ramero,” Buck gave a shy smile. 

“Great!” Rameo exclaimed. “Meet me at the airport 9am, two days from now.” Ramero proceed to walk away, “Oh and call me Jason.”

Buck chuckled despite himself, “Alright, see you soon Jase.” 

“I’ll see you B!” Ramero called out over his shoulder.

Buck felt his heart speed up. No. No. This was not happening. He was not actually falling for a criminal right?!

_______________

With Kellyyy

~~~~~~~~~~

After Kelly gave his permission for Buck to go talk to who he assumes was Ramero, he turned back to them, to continue packing up the drills. He was not expecting Matt to come up to him, although he knew it was a little overdue.

“Can we talk?” Matt requested.

Kelly looked over in the direction his brother went in with Rameo. He could see them almost fully, from the angle he was standing on. 

Could he trust Matt. Well that was a stupid question. Of course he could trust Matt. But the more people who knew about this, the more dangerous the job got for Buck.

So the question is should he tell Matt? Kelly sighed loudly. Matt deserved the truth. Kelly had been lying to them all for months, about his living conditions and ect. He someone managed to get out of it, every time someone said they should go to his house, the least he could do was clue Matt in on at least a little. And from the look on Ramero’s face, Buck wasn’t going to be here much longer. 

But then again, this is Bucks life he’s talking about. He can’t tell Matt. Telling Matt would risk Buck’s life further.

Before Kelly had a chance to respond, Matt started speaking again, and Kelly waited patiently for him to, “Don’t make me pull rank, just to speak with you.” Matt warned.

Kelly was not getting out of this. He couldn’t tell Matt the truth, no matter how much it was owed to him. 

He had to tell Matt something though.

Kelly cleared his throat. “Alright. Let’s talk.”

The two walked in silence until they were in the bunk room. Kelly could see Casey was trying hard to keep cool. “I want to know why your been lying to me. Tell. Me. Everything.” He said with gritted teeth and barely concealed anger.

Kelly let out a breath, “I’ll answer to the best of my ability’s.” He would rather Matt just ask him questions. It would make like so much easier and he hopefully won’t have to expos his little brother. It was his job to protect.

“To the best of my-to the best of my-,” Casey rose his voice. He was visibly trying to calm himself down. “Okay. Let’s start with, who the hell is Felix Buckley?! Some civie asks about him, you tell him that he works here, UNDER you. Then all of a sudden he actually exists! And he actually works under you! I want to know what the hell is going on!”

Kelly he couldn’t, Matt was his best friend. But Buck was his little brother. “I’m sorry, Casey, but I can’t tell you!” Kelly exclaimed.

“Like hell you can’t!” Casey basically screamed back. Kelly barely suppressed a flinch. Matt rarely ever raised his voice and if he did, he was pissed. Whoever was on the receiving end on these, it never ended to well for them, well unless it was Kelly. They always figured there issues out...eventually.

“You can’t do this Kelly. You can’t tell civilians that someone is on your team, when they are CLEARLY NO. Then somehow get someone with the same name on your team! I’ve never seen the guy in my life and we both know pretty much every firefighter in Chicago!” Matt started pacing, frustrated. “You can’t then proceed to act buddy-buddy with him, like you’ve know each other your whole lives, when I haven’t even seen him with you before. Not even once! And how did he even get onto squad! You need training for that and everything else. You can’t just put a not real firefighter on a active station to cover you lie-“ 

Kelly snapped, interrupting Matt’s rant, “He does have the proper training! He has the proper certifications and everything else in between! He’s broken all ofboth CFD AND LAFD qualification records! On multiple occasions, might I add! He’s also been to HELL AND BACK, and not just for these city’s! He’s has survived so much, and has nearly died multiple times! All things considered, I’m glad he’s not.” Kelly said breathing heavily, lowering his voice, “He’s one of the damm best Firefighters, I have EVER seen, and I should know, because he’s my little brother.”

Kelly was tempted to leave, slam a door, maybe punch a wall. He had just revealed a lot more then he originally intended to, but he was going to defend his brother. Hehoped no one had heard them yelling, they were in the middle of the bunk room, after all.

He wanted to leave, but he couldn’t bring himself too. Kelly felt as if there was something holding him to the spot he was currently standing in. He couldn’t move.

The two stood in awkward silence. Matt seemed to have a lot of thoughts running through his mind. Kelly could see it in his eyes.

Kelly was staring at a spot rooted on the floor, thinking of how he could’ve just gotten his brother killed from revealing that information, when Matt spoke up and in an impossibility soft voice said, “I’m sorry.” 

Kelly wasn’t sure what to do with that. He looked into Matt’s eyes and saw genuine sincere. There was also a spark. Something he couldn’t quite place.

All too fast, Matt was backing him into the wall behind them. His eyes spoke levels, of something Kelly couldn’t describe. No one had ever looked at him the way Matt was looking at him now.

Matt took his face in his hands, “Can I-“ Matt didn’t get to finish before Kelly smashed his lips into Matt’s. Matt’s arms were positioned on either side of Kelly’s head while Kelly’s were on his lower back. Both of them were hungrily fighting over for control of the kiss. Matt broke the kiss for a breath. 

“Let’s....go to...my...quarters.” Matt spoke between kisses.

None of there fights had ever ended like this...not that Kelly was complaining. If all there fights ended like this, well he might have to start more fights.

And if not even half an hour later, Kelly emerged from Matt’s quarters with kiss swollen lips and hickies covering his body....well no one needed to know they had sex in there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt kinda seemed a little bit bitchier then I wanted but that’s okay
> 
> And the whole uhhh this between Matt and Kelly, I didn’t intend for any of that to happen, but it did, so yeA
> 
> On this day two kinda relationships were born.
> 
> Matt x Kelly  
> And  
> A one sided fake relationship, if u could call it that, between the OC and Buck


	5. Chapter 5

It didn’t take until Buck was back home- Voight’s house, that he realised that he had just agreed to let Ramero take him back to LA. Buck let out a groan, collapsing on the couch.

Going back to LA, he runs the risk of Ramero finding out exactly who he is. It’s not like Buck could just calm up and tell him he couldn’t come. Buck didn’t even have his number. He couldn’t get out of this, could he?

Buck heard the keys, a knock and front door open and footsteps. He knew it was either Kelly or Hank. They both knocked before opening the door to show they weren’t the enemy. Buck remained where he was.

“You made sure no one followed you?” Hank asked.

Buck furrowed his brows. “Of course.”

“What’s the situation?” Voight questioned, sitting next to Buck.

Buck groaned, burying his head in one of the couch cushions. 

“That bad?” Vought said with concern.

Buck groaned again, voice muffled from the cushion. “So now we’re apparently dating and he’s bringing me to LA to meet some of his clients.”

“Ah. So the real problem here is that he’s dragging you to LA.” 

Buck nodded into the pillow.

Voight sat in thought. “Well, there’s just under 4 million people in LA, what’s the chance you’ll run into them.”

“Don’t jinx it!” Buck looked up at Voight.

“Even if you do see them,we’ll all come with you, obviously not on the same plane and with the same names, and all together, but I’ll send Burgess to tail you guys. She’ll try keep them away, without, Ramero spotting her. Okay?”

“Okay.”

They sat in a comfortable silence, until Kelly came bursting in. “You quit.”

“I did.” Buck answered.

Kelly nodded in thought. “You’re in.”

“I am.”

“When do you leave?” 

“Two days from now.”

“Where?”

Buck hesitated. But decided ultimately Kelly would find out eventually. “LA.”

Kelly’s eyes darkened. “How long?” He practically growled.

“No longer then a week.”

“Alright.” Kelly sighed in defeat, “But if-“

“I will.”

“As lovely as....whatever this was between the two of you, I’m going to have an early night. Night boys.” Vought spoke.

_____________

Morning of Buck heading to LA...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Be safe little brother.” Kelly spoke, voice showing fear, and concern

“Always.” Buck gave a small smile.

“Alright, you got everything?” Voight spoke up.

Buck nodded in reply.

“You got your gun?”

“Yea. Still don’t understand who I’m meant to get that through security.”

“You get it through security, how everyone else does. You smuggle it in.” 

“If I get caught-?”

“You won’t.” Voight spoke with certainty. “Come here.” Voight said bringing Buck into a hug. “Be safe. Remember we won’t be there for a few hours, and you likely won’t see us at all, but we are there.” Buck nodded against his shoulder.

Voight spoke softly, “Good luck, I love you.” He said letting Buck move away. “I’ll give you guys some time alone.” He walked away.

The brothers, embraced. “Stay safe Evan.”

“When am I never safe?” Even asked with a grin, voice laced with sarcasm.

“Litterly, all the time. Trouble likes to find you, Evan. But in all seriousness, stay safe.” 

“Like I said before, Always.” Buck said with confidence.

Kelly pulled back from the hug, patting Evan on the back. “Good luck, little brother.”

Buck smirked, “You too, big brother.”

Kelly face went three shades lighter, “How did you know?” 

“I was planning to tell you that i was leaving...but you were a little pre-occupied.” Buck chuckled. “Your lucky, I was the only one around the bunk rooms...Piece of advice, next time be quieter. It’s something I would rather never hear again. You scared me for life.” He said putting a hand over his chest for dramatic effect.

“Uh ha. Note taken.” Kelly said wryly, knowing it didn’t actually scar Buck. He let out a breath before continuing, “It would have been nice to have you on the team a few days and actually go on a call.”

“I agree, maybe we could do that when I get back,sometime?” Buck said shyly.

“Of course.”

“I should go now...” Buck started.

“Right.” Kelly responded pulling him into a quick hug.“Love you.”

“Love you too.” Buck said as he walked towards the door with his bag and luggage.

“Stay safe!” Kelly called out.

“Use protection!” Buck called back as he opened the door.

The last thing he heard as he closed the door was Kelly’s laughter.

He may only be leaving for less then a week, but he had found a home here in Chicago.

_____________

In LA

~~~~~~

It was just his luck that Ramero choose to meet the clients in the club the 118 frequently hung out at. He hoped they wouldn’t be there although it was unlikely things would go his way. 

Buck knew that Burgess was around club, in the shadows hiding, it didn’t give him much relief. She didn’t know who the 118 were and he didn’t have time to tell the others that the 118 might be there, before Ramero was dragging his ass up to LA.

Once he and Ramero were seated, Buck spotted the 118, with the addition of Maddie, Athena and Karen. Of course he saw them though. 

Although he Ramero were in the VIP section, waiting for Ramero’s clients. He prayed to God, or to whoever listening that they didn’t spot him and blow his cover. They may not be in the VIP section, but if they saw him, they would surely find a way to scream or yell, or do whatever. One things for sure, whatever they did would result in harm. For himself.

Buck was pulled from his thoughts when Ramero wrapped his arm around Buck’s waist and pulled him in for a kiss, which Buck melted into. If Ramero wasn’t into the drug smuggling and money laundering, maybe, just maybe Buck would’ve dated him for real.

Buck could pinpoint the exact moment that he old family spotted him. Well, the exact moment Athena spotted him. 

Although Buck was in the VIP section, the position he was seated in allowed him to see the group, without looking suspicious as to why he was watching them.

Athena had just turned her head, gazing around the club aimlessly until her eyes found Buck’s. Her eyes widened a fraction when she saw who Buck was sitting next to. Well shit. She knew who Jason Ramero is, and she definitely doesn’t know that Buck is a Cop.

He’s actually so screwed. If Athena doesn’t expose him, she’s going to throw his sorry ass in jail.

He saw Athena slowly start to move in his direction. Then all of a sudden his vision was being obstructed by someone, and he felt Ramero tugging on his sleeve, an indication to get up.

He stood up to be greeted by a man an a woman. The woman. Well we’re to start with on the woman. Buck knew exactly who she was. Anya Brown. She was known for well, anything you could think of. Murder, you got it. Want some drugs, here they are. Nothing was linked back to her. She was clean. She didn’t leave messes behind nor did she leave evidence. Everyone knew it was her, but there was no solid proof, much like everything about this case.

Anya had shoulder length, dyed red hair and bright green eyes, with piercings covering her ears. She was wearing a navy blue camisole and camo jeans.

The man beside her was a semi-large bloke, (most of it being muscle) with tanned skin. He had cropped hair, with a silver fern tattooed to on the left side of his face.

The man grinned while Brown stood unimpressed. “Felix Buckley, right?” He might as well have screamed, because Buck was pretty sure the entire club hadheard that.

All Buck could do was nod as the man rambled. “Your Jason’s boyfriend!” He said with a heavy kiwi accent, filled with excitement, “You too are sooooo cute together! Almost everyone knows about you!”

Buck saw Ramero grin, from the corner of his eye. “He is the cutest. Aren’t you B?”

Buck blushed and hid his face in the crock of Ramero’s neck. He almost felt bad. He kind’ve liked Ramero.

“Excuse Marcus Here.” Anya said with a roll of her eyes, “We’re here for business, not to go on about how disgusting cute you two are.” She added a fake gag, for good measure, although Buck could see a slight twitch of her lip. Buck couldn’t help the nagging feeling that something was wrong.

“Alright!” Ramero clapped his hands, “Please, take a seat and let’s talk business.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kinda took me a while to write and it’s not very long either....


	6. Chapter 6

The Morning After The meeting at the Club  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“Where are you going, Evan?” Buck stopped dead in his tracks, hand hovering over the doorknob.  _ Shitshitshit _ . How did Ramero who his real name? Was his cover blown from the start?

Bucks heart was thumping so fast he was positive it was going to explode out of his chest. “How did you-“

“How did I know that your real names Evan Buckley?” Ramero chuckled bitterly. “Anya Brown.She recognised you from the news. So I did some reserch on you.” 

Buck could hear his heartbeat in his head. He let his hand drop from above the door handle, he remained rooted in place, with his back to Ramero.

“Evan Buckley, born and raised in Chicago, went to Redford primary school. But from there, your name just pops off the face of the earth. There’s no mention of you anywhere, not until you pop up in LA. A firefighter for the LAFD.” Ramero paused. “Pretty impressive record you got here too. You were crushed by a fire truck, fought like crazy to get back, broke your own certification records, had a pulmonary embolism, wasn’t allowed back, then proceeded to file a lawsuit against your firehouse.”

Buck flinched at the mention of the lawsuit but he was thankful. You may be asking, Why? But Buck was thankful that Ramero didn’t know that he went by Severide, for a period of time. And that he never listed his name as Severide on the LAFD paper works. 

“So. I have a few questions for you, B.” Ramero said in a deadly voice.

Buck finally turned to face Ramero, who had an unreadable expression on his face. Buck gulped and nodded shakily. 

“Where were you in the time when your actions when your name wasn’t recorded?”

This was an easy one. He had been telling people the same lie for years. Buck shrugged. “Bartending in Mexico.”

“What about the huge chunk of your childhood, you’re missing on your file.”

“Home-schooling.” Buck lied. He went by Severide in that part of his life.

“There’s just one more question for you. Why did you tell me you name was Felix?”

Buck shrugged once more, and lied straight through his teeth, with some truth to it, keeping his expression blank. “You read my record. I filed a lawsuit against those who were my family. They hate me. I didn’t want to be reminded of my past.” Buck basically hissed.

“You saw them last night.” It wasn’t a question. “Your going to go see them now, aren’t you?”

Buck wasn’t planning to see them. He was going to go meet up with Jay, and fill him in on what Buck had found out, which was a lot. But he could work with this. There was probably someone from the Intelligence Unit camped outside their hotel, so he hoped they would follow him to the 118.

Buck just nodded. 

“Alright, wait here a sec.” Ramero said before walking off. He returned not three minutes later, with a black metallic object in his hand. “Take this.” Ramero said placing the Gun in Buck’s hand.

“Jason! I’m not a murderer!” Buck growled.He felt like hypocrite, thinking back to the heavy gun tucked into his own waistband, currently. It’s not like Buck was planning on using though.

“Please.” Ramero pleaded. He found it hard to believe that Ramero was being genuine, but he accepted anyway, placing the gun in his backpack.

“Bye, see you soon.” Buck said as he walked out the door, heading to his rental car.

Sitting in the car, Buck pulled out the gun that Ramero gave him, and let out a deep exhale.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” he muttered, running his fingers across the guns smooth surface. The serial number was filed off, a tell-tale sign this gun had been used in something very illegal and now his fingerprints were all over it. “Fuck!” He screamed into the emptiness of the car. 

The problem wasn’t that his finger printswereon a probable murder weapon. The problem was his fingerprints would have replaced whoever had used the gun -probably Ramero. Meaning evidence that was once in that gun, is no longer there.

Buck groaned. It was a guaranteed that this day was bound to get worse. He was going to the 118 after all, a recipe for disaster.

He would just...not go to the 118 but Ramero was smart, well kinda. Buck was assuming that Ramero had both tracking and listening devices. He was going to make a stop and buy complete new clothes, in case there were any bugs planted on his clothes or in his shoes. He was also planning on leaving his wallet and phone in the car, to avoid that issue.

Arriving at the 118 gave him nostalgia. What used to be happy memories filled his mind, family dinners and the familiar banter. 

Buck let out a long exhale, and got out slamming the door, leaving everything except his car keys and his own gun-not the one Ramero gave him-in the car.

He walked as fast as he could around to the back of the firehouse. He didn’t need anyone seeing him before he got the chance to see him.

Buck did not get very far. Ringo Pledger, a firefighter who Buck talked to on occasion, and they were on friendly terms despite the lawsuit, called him over.

“Hey! Buckley, how are you going!?” Pledger asked genuinely.

Buck plastered on a smile and suppressed a groan. “Hey, it’s going good, I’m enjoying my time in Chicago.” Pledger was one of the only people he told he was going to Chicago.

“That’s good, that’s good.” Pledger replied, opening his mouth to ask another question but Buck spotted Jay out of the corner of his eye.

“Sorry Buddy, but I really have to go. I’ll see you soon.” Buck interrupted.

There was a hint of disappointment in Pledgers voice as he responded, “yea, yea sure, do what you need too, man. I’ll see you.”

Buck took that as his que to leave and started making his way towards Jay, who was standing in front of the firehouse.

He made it a few metres in front of Jay, when a familiar, feminine voice called out making him freeze. “BUCKLEY!”

Buck saw Jay’s hand automatically go to his waist, to where his gun most likely was.

“Stand down.” Buck said calmly, directed at Jay.

Buck turned around slowly. “Sargent Grant.” Buck nodded in acknowledgement. He knew what she wanted. She wanted answers that he couldn’t give the answers too. He didn’t even think she had high enough clearance to know what was going on. 

“You have some explaining to do Buck.” She said with a stern voice. 

“She a cop?” he heard Jay speak from behind him, Buck turned his head slightly to see Jay nodding at Athena.

“ _She_ is right here.” Athena said with a raised eyebrow. “Sargent Athena Grant.”

Jay ignored her, “Can we trust her?” The question was directed at Buck.

Buck gave a single nod.

“You want her to know?” Buck thought about it. Did he want Athena to know? He honestly didn’t care that much. The whole 118 couldn’t know though. They all were the biggest gossips and were likely to blow his cover within the minute of knowing. His sister included.

Buck shrugged. “If she can keep her mouth shut. Bare minimum only, no filling in details.” Athena didn’t need to know everything. It’s not like he was actually planning to tell her the truth anyway.

“Alright. Somewhere we can talk without being earves dropped on?”

Athena spoke up, “My husbands office?”

“Good enough.” Jay shrugged, “Lead the way.”

Buck walked beside Jay as they followed Athena to Bobby’s office.

Buck ignored all the calls of his name. He wasn’t Buck right now. He was Felix and responding to Buck was just going to make things worse if Rameo had contacts in the 118.

Reaching Bobby’s Office, Athena knocked on his door, before opening it. “Bobby, we need your office.”

“Oka-Buck!” He exclaimed.

“Don’t call me Buck!” Buck hissed in a hushed tone. “My name is Felix and make sure the rest of them know that too.” He pushed pass Bobby walking into the office.

Once upon a time Buck would never have even considered doing something like that to Bobby, but he lost all respect for the man, when he lied to him. Maybe if Bobby told him the truth. But he didn’t. He lied and that made things so much worse in Buck’s mind.

He could faintly register, Jay following him in and Athena talking to Bobby in hushed whispers. There was a silent agreement between Buck and Jay that Buck was doing the talking. He was in control of what she knew.

The door slammed shut. “What’s going on?” Athena said sternly.

“I’m dating Jason Ramero.” Buck said simply.

“The truth Buck.” Athena said, shaking her head.

“I am telling the truth.” He kept his face blank.

“Seriously Buck?” Athena said with a disapproving tone. “He’s a god Damm criminal, boy!”

_ You think I don’t know that _ , Buck wanted to scream back. Instead he retorted, “He hasn’t been convicted of anything, and my name is Felix.”

“Uh huh. Right. What about the person I saw you with last night? If I’m not mistaken that was Anya Brown.”

Buck side-glanced at Jay, seeing his eyes widen slightly. He averted his eyes back to Athena. “She hasn’t been convicted of anything either.”

“Oh boy, that’s were your wrong.” Athena chuckled wryly. “She was arrested 20 minutes ago, we got her on possession of illegal drugs.”

That, that right there was not good. Anya was a major part of his plan. He needed them all in one place, for life charges. Besides Anya wasn’t dumb enough to just get her self caught. She needed something from the police.

“That’s not my problem.” Bucks face remained stony. 

“You’re an idiot Buckley.” Athena turned and started towards the door. “If you get arrested, I’m not bailing you out.” She opened the door.

“Fine with me!” Buck called out as Athena slammed the door.

Buck slouched on the chair, he didn’t remember sitting on. Watching in silence as Jay pulled out anything connected to the PowerPoints. A safety measure to avoid anyone listing on the conversation, it was highly unnecessary, but something they were willing to do to make sure no one heard the conversation they were about to have.

“What did you find out?” Jay asked, sitting beside him.

“Ramero isn’t in charge of the whole operation.” Buck closed his eyes. “He’s only in charge of one division, drug trafficking. The whole system is based right here in LA. 70% of drugs you find on the streets, all over North America, are from their company. 

The big boss, who I am meeting on Friday, is in charge of it all. Drugs, I’m not sure where he gets them from. Money laundering, not sure where about’s it takes place but Marcus, a kiwi guy, who I met up with last night, is in charge of it. Anya Brown. She’s in charge of the Murder division.Basically, she hunts down people who haven’t payed for drugs, she kills, in the worst way possible. They also offer murder for hire services. They also have a sexual assault division, illegal weapons for sale, and an illegal fighting ring.” 

Jay took in a sharp intake of breath. “This is one of the largest crime syndicates in the world.”

Buck nodded in agreement, “A hell of a lot bigger then we originally thought. Anything you think of, they have it, it’s why some of them are linked, they do pretty much everything, but they know how to cover up messes well. Oh and one more thing, Ramero gave me a gun, it has the serial number scratched off and I’m pretty sure it’s been used in many crimes.”

“Okay, I’ll talk to Voight about the Gun, problem.” Jay continued, “So you said your meeting the boss on Friday?”

“Yes. All the members of the ‘divisions’ as Ramero called them, will be there. We’re meeting on the South docks, I went through Ramero’s phone, I think there’s meant to be some kind of shipment at 11pm. Perfect time to raid, evidence and people to convict. But, it may spook everyone if Anya is in police custody, if you could do something about that.”

“I’m on it. Anything else I should know?” 

Buck thought about it for a second. “No, that should be it.”

“Cool.” Jay stood up heading towards the door. “One more thing, how did you find out all of this in just one meeting?”

Buck looked up at Jay and smirked, “I have my ways Detective Halstead.”

Jay chuckled, “I’ll be on my way then.” He paused opening the door, “I’ll be in touch.” He winked at Buck.

Buck felt his heart stutter against his rib cage.  Fuck.  He is not falling for someone else. First he fell for Eddie, had his heart broken in two. Then he fell for some asshole drug dealer, who was kinda hot, but that was never going to work for some pretty obvious reasons. Now he’s falling for his...partner? Co-worker? Friend? Who by the way, was hella good looking.

“Ugh.” Buck groaned to himself. Why did his love life need to be so complicated.

He got up and walked to the door. Opening it everyone in the kitchen went silent. So they were most likely gossiping. This is the exact reason he couldn’t tell them.

Athena, greeted him coldly, “Great, you boys are down talking about cars, or whatever you were talking about. Now Me and Bobby need to talk Privately. Stay here.” Emphasise on Privately. She said dragging Bobby by the arm into his office.

“Don’t count on it.” Buck muttered, sighing. He wasn’t staying here. He began walking past everyone, in the eerie silence, ignoring all the stares.Jay had already left, unnoticed it seemed.

All of a sudden, Maddie came running up the stairs. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BUCK?!” 

Buck raised an eyebrow, “I’m leaving.” He replied, continuing on his short journey to the stairs.

Maddie met him in the middle, lightly pushing him back. “Uh ah. No, no, no. Your not leaving until I-we get some answers.”

“And what answers would they be?”

“Why the hell are you dating a criminal?!”

This is why he didn’t tell Athena everything. She would’ve told Bobby, Bobby would’ve told everyone else and Chimney would’ve told Maddie....which is exactly what he assumes happened here, except there’s no way Maddie could’ve gotten from her house to the fire station that quick so she was probably was already on her way.

Then again, looking at everyone, shock written on their faces, Athena didn’t tell them anything. Buck frowned. How did Maddie know? He put that information aside and ignored her in favour of continuing walking, he reached the stairs, but something Maddie said made him pause.

“What would Kelly say?”

“One. Don’t use Kelly against me, Mads. Two. He wouldn’t say anything because he already knows.”

He walked down the stairs, all the way to the rental car, ignoring Maddie’s protests.

Friday couldn’t come soon enough. Soon he’ll be out of this whole mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary school where I am is kindergarten to year or grade 6  
> And high school is year or grade 7 to 12


	7. Chapter 7

Thursday Night (Day before the raid)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You sure we can trust everyone here, Chief.” Hank Voight said eyeing everyone in the room, eyes lingering on Sergeant Athena Grant, he knew that she was the wife of one Bobby Nash. The one who hurt who he thought of as his son the most.

“These are LAPD’s finest.” Silence folded around the room.

“Sorry to interrupt Chief, but why are we here at 9pm.” Sergeant Grant broke the silence.

“Good question. Voight, like to fill them in?”

“I’m waiting for my team, before we get started.” Voight grunted, just as the intelligence unit walked in.

_____________

Athena’s POV 

~~~~~~~~~~~

As the unknown man’s team walked in, she immediately recognised one of the five people who walked in. The man, was who walked into the fire station with Buck a few days ago.

“I’m Sergeant Hank Voight. This is my team, Officers Burgess, Ruzek and Atwater and Detectives Upton and Halstead, from the Chicago’s Intelligence Unit.” He said pointing to each member of the team. 

_So Halstead was who Buck was with. But Why? Was he pretending to be Buck’s friend, just to get to Ramero_? Athena frowned to herself.

“Currently we have one member of our team missing. He’s undercover in Ramero’s group, which we are planning to raid tomorrow. Now, you all should’ve been briefed on who Jason Ramero was before I got here. A lot of the information you were given was wrong.” The man-Voight continued.

How could the police database be wrong?

“Our colleague , had informed us that Ramero is not the man in charge. He does not know who the man in charge is but is meeting with him tomorrow, with every other main leader. This is one of the largest crime organisations in the world, so it’s important that we don’t let anyone get away.” The other sergeant stated.

“Why do you mean this is one of the largest crime organisations is the world.”

Athena interrupted.

“I was getting to that.” The man glared at her. “They have divisions. Each division has a leader, for example Ramero is in charge of the drug division, but he reports back to the big boss. Anya Brown. She’s in charge of what’s dubbed as the murder division.” The man rubbed a hand over his face. 

“What do you mean Anya Brown?” An officer she faintly recognised as Trae Yazbek spoke, “We had her in custody less then three days ago.”

“And we needed her out. You had her on drug possession. Having her at this deal could mean life in prison for her. She’s also not dumb enough to just get herself caught either, so I recommend you check out your database, see if any information is missing.” He said with exasperation.

The chief nodded his affirmative.

“We’re raiding tomorrow just after 11pm. The deal is on the South docks, need you all here at 3pm to discuss the plan, as I’m not willing to let anything here leak, meaning you all need to keep your mouths shut, about everything I just told you. You leak anything, mark my words, I will make your life miserable.” Voight threatened. “Our inside man will not be disclosed to you, for his safety. You will know who he is because he will be the one that turns his gun on them. Dismissed.”

All the officers poured out of the room, herself included. She went outside the precinct and got into her car, head filled with questions, most about how the hell Buck had ended up here, likely about to get his ass arrested.

She sighed and started the engine. She was looking forward to getting back into bed. She also wasn’t happy about being called to the precinct for a thirty minute meeting.

She spend the whole ride back to her house wondering about Buck and before she knew it, she was home.

She sighed, doing her ever day motions, getting out of the car, locking the car, opening the door, closing the door, locking the door. She climbed up the stairs, to her shared bedroom with her husband. She didn’t even bother to change before she got into the bed next to her husband, who was reading a book.

“What are you doing home? I thought you were working.” Athena asked.

“It’s Thursday. I finished work an hour ago.”

“Right.” Athena breathed, she totally forgot.

“Hey, are you okay?” Bobby sat up and putting his book to the side.

“Yea, yea. It’s just this case. I’m not allowed to say too much on it but it’s got to do with Buck’s boyfriend, Ramero.”

Bobby nodded for her to go on. “I’m just torn. Something going down including Ramero and there’s a possibility Buck’s going to be there too. Should I warn him about it. Or should I just leave it and let him get arrested.” Athena let it off her chest. Bobby wouldn’t tell anyone. She hoped.

Bobby scrunched his eyebrows. “Let him get arrested. Don’t warn him. It’s his fault for even dating a criminal anyway.”

Athena contained her shock. She thought her husband cared about Buck.

Athena chose her next words carefully, “You are aware he could go to jail, right?”

“It’s his own fault. Nobody’s but his own.” Bobby said with... was that anger in his voice?

No wonder why Buck left, if this was how Bobby was treating him at work, she would leave too. It was like the man didn’t care what Buck did. Or if he even died.

Athena closed her eyes resting her head on the pillow, drifting off into sleep, thinking of all the signs she missed of Buck being mistreated by Bobby.

______________

10.30pm Friday Night

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buck and Ramero got into their rental car, driving for the next half hour in silence with the exception of the quiet hum of the radio and the noises of the traffic around.

Buck sat though the whole ride thinking. Thinking of what the 118 would think of him. Athena sure as hell was going to be here, and probably recognised Jay at the briefing they were sure to have had earlier, if she knew he was even there. Or what Maddie would think. That both he and Kelly lied to her about his whereabouts the last few months. According to what Kelly had told Maddie, Buck had never enters Chicago, which is what he wanted everyone to think. He didn’t need them ruining his safe place.

He was thinking of how this was about to go down. He was going to get caught in the crossfire, that much was certain. He was thinking of all the ways this could go wrong. Just off of the top of his head he could think of three. One, the cops arrest him- which is not so much of a problem as one of the Intelligence unit could clear up. Two, the police could shoot him. Three and probably the worst thing that could happen is that this whole thing was blown from the start.And this is just a few of the possibilities, there are so many more options of what could go wrong. The best thing that could happen is this goes smoothly. Not that Buck didn’t want it to go smoothly but he highly doubted it would, it never did. Nothing was ever easy nowadays. Well, at least not with himself involved.

Buck want sure if he had bad luck, or good luck, shitty things happen to him, but he always survives, somehow.

Before he knew it, they were at South docks. Ramero had parked the car and the couple were sitting in silence, looking at each other in the little light. 

“Got the gun I gave you?”

Buck nodded firmly.

“Let me see.” Ramero demanded.

Why the hell did Ramero need to see the gun? Regardless he pulled the gun Ramero gave him from the waistband of his jeans and handed it to Ramero. He could feel the weight of the second gun he had tucked into his waistband.

Ramero studied the gun, rubbing his finger over the scratched off serial number, before handing it back to Buck.

“Here.” Ramero grinned, as he handed Buck more ammunition for the gun.

Buck frowned, why they hell was he giving Buck more rounds, as far as Ramero knew they were meeting up with the boss and not for a showdown with the police. “Why are you so happy?”

“No reason.” Ramero continued to grin like a Cheshire Cat.

Buck looked at Ramero, face filled with skepticism. Something was going to happen tonight. Something besides the raid.

“Come on.” Ramero said getting out of the car.

“Coming,” Buck muttered, as he opened the car door, getting out.

Ramero lead the way as they made their way hand in hand towards the meeting place. 

The first thing Buck noticed as a group of people standing right in front the waterfront, a dock next to them and cargo shipping crates pretty much everywhere else. So this is where they were going. There was about 12 different people in this circle, which Buck guessed, 12 different illegal operations, not including drug trafficking, Ramero’s specialty.

Looking around the circle of people as he and Ramero joined them, he identified Marcus and Anya. As well as one other. William Taniaz. A well known celebrity, and a former navy SEAL. One that Buck once trained with. Taniaz was once Buck’s friend, always trusted each other to have each other’s backs. Until he was dis-honourably discharged for shooting a team mate on a mission. Taniaz was a fairly good looking man, strong build, business looking, brown hair, clean shaven, in his early 30s, always looked the part but Buck’s not entirely sure how the whole world didn’t know that one piece of crucial information, but they didn’t, making Taniaz a famous actor, who happened to leave the Navy because he had a change in heart.

He had a change in heart alright. Apparently being famous wasn’t enough for him, he just had to create his own Mafia. It was painfully obvious that he was in charge. He was probably the only one here that could actually fund this crime ring.

Buck looked down, trying to hide his face with his hoodie. He didn’t need Taniaz to recognise him, raising more questions. And things didn’t like to go his way because....”Jason! Buddy, glad you made it. This is Felix Buckley?” Taniaz gave Ramero a hug like they had known each other for years and to be honest they probably had. 

Once he had hugged Ramero he pulled back to hug Buck. “You know,” he said wrapping his arms around Buck, “I had a friend with the last name Buckley once, but it was hyphenated with Severide. He was the best of friends I ever had but then I left the navy and we drifted.” He pulled back looked Buck in the eyes and gasped, removing the hood from Buck’s head, “Severide?!”

He could practically feel Ramero’s eyebrows raise.

“The one and only,” Buck had a genuine but small smile on his face, the serenity between them wasn’t going to last long. “Although I go by Felix Buckley now.”

Taniaz placed his hands on Buck’s shoulders, “What happened, man?”

“Navy or name?”

“Both.” Taniaz shrugged.

“Navy, wasn’t cut out for it as you already knew. Name, long story short, I was crushed by a fire truck not long ago, faught to get back to work, proved myself, still was denied, sued them and now they pretty much hate me.”

“I’m sorry, man.” Taniaz seemed genuinely sorry.

Buck shrugged, “It’s in the past now.”

They kinda just stood their staring awkwardly into each other’s eyes....well he’s not sure if it was awkward for Taniaz, but it sure as hell was awkward for him, he was fighting himself to not squirm.

Someone cleared there throats off to the side. “Alright boys, I think that’s enough. What are we here for Taniaz?”

Taniaz let his hands fall from Buck’s shoulders and walked back to his position in the circle. He could feel Ramero’s eyes on him no doubt filled with hurt. Buck was purposely looking anyway but him. Buck’s gaze drifted up slightly to a movement that took place on top of a crate opposite him. He saw the end of the gun slightly poking over the side of the crate, barely noticeable.

His attention was brought back to Taniaz When he started to speak once more, “...recently got new shipments of well, everything.” He said with a grin. “From people to weapons, drugs, each crate has each of your needs, I’ll lead you too them.” Oh lord. Taniaz was sadistic...actually he’s pretty sure majority of the people here were.

Buck started to pull off of his hoodie, a sign for the police and intelligence unit to raid. Of course this is when it all goes to shit. He had barely pulled off his hoodie when Ramero pulled out a gun on Taniaz. 

Buck quickly head his hand in a stop motion, behind his back, hoping someone would see it and give him some time before they raided.

“What are you doing, Ramero?” Buck questioned.

“I’m taking what’s rightfully ours.” Ramero hissed, “Are you going to help me or not?”

Anya pulled out her gun and aimed her gun at Taniaz as well. “We are overthrowing, isn’t that obvious?”

Welp, this just got messy real quick. Everyone else was standing those clueless. “Are you all helping or what?” Anya screamed. 

“Then why aren’t you pulling the trigger?”

He held his hand behind his back once more waving, a signal for go ahead.

“I haven’t gotten to that yet. He needs to give me some information first.” She sneered.

“Information like what?!” Buck tried to sound worried, which wasn’t hard as he was worried.

“Where he gets his supply’s from.” Ramero replied, deadly calm.

Buck sighed, pulling out two guns, one that Ramero gave him, one that Voight gave him. He aimed them at either respectively. “I can’t let you do that.”

“Why the hell can’t you!” Anya screamed.

Where the hell was his backup. Sooner or later everyone else here was going to choose a side and it definitely wasn’t his.

He heard movement to his right and Anya obviously heard it to. She laughed bitterly, “You sold us out, didn’t you?” she asked rhetorically, before she aimed her gun at Buck, pulling the trigger.

Buck quickly ducked and rolled away out of the bullets path and crouch-ran to the nearest cover, which was behind one of the many cargo crates.

In a matter of moments it was an all out war. Bullets flying in every direction, bodies everywhere, dead, unconscious, alive. People everywhere, getaway cars-not getting very far. For a 13 person v.s cops the bad guys were doing pretty well, coming out of there shocked state from two respected people in their line of work turning on the boss.

Buck poked his head out ready to let off another shot, when a ricochet bounced off of a crate to his left and skimmed across his left cheek. He ducked his head back behind the crate.

Buck brought his hand up to his cheek wiping away some blood. It didn’t do a lot of damage but it stung like a mother fucker and would probably hurt like road rash for the next few days.

He peered out from behind the cargo container, firing rounds at a few of the other ‘leaders’ of this crime ring, mark hitting each, spot on their dominant arms, which would hopefully stop them from shooting.

He scanned carefully for Ramero, Brown, and Taniaz, seeing not one in this mess. It was like they had just disappeared.

Ignoring the dull ache in his cheek, Buck run to the next slip of cover he could see, another shipping crate about twenty metres to his right. He made it their safely, with the cover from a cop he couldn’t see. He nodded in the direction the bullets came in, a silent thanks to whoever covered him.

He leaned to shoot off a few more rounds, majority bullets hitting there target. He knelt down, to reload the gun, when he heard footsteps behind him. He quickly spun around aiming the not loaded gun at the person.

“Severide! I had a plan you know.” It was Ramero, un-armed. “Us, plus Miss Brown. We were going to take over this. We were going to become the boss. We were going to rule.” He exaggerated.

“Maybe, maybe not.” Ramero said with a shrug, stepping closer with each word.

“I wouldn’t come any closer.” Buck warned, gun trained on Ramero, even though it was a bluff.

Ramero let out a strangled sounding laugh, “We both know that gun is empty, I’m the armed one in this situation.” Ramero pulled out his gun, aiming it at Buck.“Oh, how the tables have turned.” He grinned.

Buck weighed his opinions. He could fight or he could let Ramero kill him. His mind was made up when he felt the cool barrel of a gun, up against his temple. “Unless you want to end up sleeping with the fishes, I advise you listen to us.” The feminine voice of Brown hissed in his ear.

Buck’s heart rate sped up and well, he didn’t feel like dying, so he was going to listen to her.

Brown put her arm around his neck in a chock hold, still leaving room for him to breathe , while the other hand was still nursing a gun to his temple. Ramero came up to him pulling his gun from his hand and throwing in the ground. Grinning in Buck’s face. “Let’s go.” He smirked.

Before Buck could react, he was being strangled and dragged by Brown. He brought his hands up and held on to her arms like it would do something to stop her. Buck stumbled as she half dragged him to the middle of the battle ground.

All of a sudden all bullets had stopped flying. And he, Ramero and Brown were standing in the middle of the makeshift battle ground.

By now Buck was struggling to breath and was weakly grasping Browns arm. His heart was pounding and for the first time, he didn’t think he was going to make it out of this alive. Not even on the dreaded day of the fire truck incident did he once think he wouldn’t make it, now, he wasn’t so sure.

Ramero had his gun trained in front of them at anything that moved as there was no police in sight, while Brown’s gun was still aimed at his head, the one place he rather it not be. Buck tried his best not to show fear in his eyes. He couldn’t let them know he was scared, even though it was only a little bit.

He heard a car...or maybe it was a van, pull up behind them. Ramero started screaming. “You let us go, and we won’t kill him, he comes with us though as our leverage.” He threatened.

Buck closed his eyes briefly. They had no intention of letting Buck get out of this alive. There were bluffing. They only needed to get out of here alive, then they would kill him in the worse way possible for being a traitor.

Brown tightened her grip around his neck and started pushing him into the van, while Ramero acted as cover, once more.

He was looking around the van but his face landed on Brown’s. She grinned. “Nighty, Night.”

Buck didn’t understand what that meant, his confusion must have shown on his face. “Don’t worry about it.” She smiled softly.

Buck frowned. But all of a sudden there was a exploding pain in is head. Then nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late. School has been crazy these last two days. I don’t know where y’all are from but I live in Sydney, Australia and a bunch of schools revived bomb threats, my school was one of them. Along with 30 other high schools (20 yesterday and 10 today). It’s just kinda scary cuz this thing doesn’t usually happen.
> 
> Also on another note I have come to a realisation I have been spelling sergeant wrong. I’ve been spelling it Sargent and not sergeant...so that’s fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Voight’s POV 

~~~~~~~~~~

He had set up officers all around the docks, all hidden-concealed from the world. They had all set up a solid 3 hours before the meeting time. They didn’t need anyone to know they were there.

And the plan worked. Seamlessly in fact. It wasn’t until they recognised the target things got a little tricky. William Taniaz. A well respected figure will a not very respected past which had been covered up by various people.

It got tricky when Evan seemed to know the man. Personally. Voight wasn’t surprised if he was being honest. The two were both in the Navy SEALS. It was no surprise they somehow knew each other.

Voight watched as Taniaz started to lead the group of twelve or so people away. Evan had started to pull of his hoddie, a signal to raid and Vought was close to giving the order when Ramero pulled a gun on Taniaz and started screaming. He almost gave the go ahead but saw Evan’s hand move in a stop motion behind his back so no one else could see.

He kept an eye on Evan closely and gave everyone the order to hold, despite Halstead’s protests in his ear.

He saw Evan’s hand signal. It said he had this under control. But then he didn’t. He made the motion for go ahead and Hank made the go ahead to move in. He was going to stay in place and monitor the situation.

Hank watched with worry as he realised they would be to slow. He watched asthe screaming escalated and Buck pulled two guns and aimed them at Ramero and Brown respectively, as everyone else stood around looking lost for a bunch ofcriminals.

Then a shot was aimed at Evan, who ducked and rolled, just avoiding the bullet and all hell broke lose. His officers had started firing and Hank was making sure to provide cover for Buck. 

He covered Evan for as long as he could see him, returning to help out his co-workers.

It didn’t feel like much longer when Evan was being held in a choke hold by Anya Brown with a gun pointed at his head. 

The moment Evan was all but thrown into that van his heart stopped. For the first time in a long time, he was scared.

_______________

Athena’s POV

~~~~~~~~~~

Athena was confused. Until she wasn’t. Everything started falling in place. It was like she had just solved a puzzle. A puzzle that had been solved long before she solved it herself.

They had set up hours before the raid so they wouldn’t be caught. Sergeant Voight didn’t seem to be taking any chances with an inside man, understandably.

She had seen Buck there and her heart ached for the boy. Anyone here was going to be arrested. Buck was a good kid. He didn’t deserve this.

Where Athena was positioned she could roughly make our face shapes and body shapes. She knew which figure Buck was as she had seen him as he walked right by her position, not a clue in the world.

She mainly kept her eyes on his figure, if she could arrest him without firing at him, the better. He didn’t need any more pain. 

Then a shouting match happened. She couldn’t clearly make out what they were saying but she watched as two members of the group aimed a gun at another’s head.

She felt adrenaline pumping through her system as she was waiting for the go ahead.

She watched in silence as Buck pulled two guns from his...she squinted to see clearly...waistband? He aimed the gun at either.....and what the hell was going on here?

Then all of a sudden Voight was calling the order and she had to move to get to a better position. It between racing for cover between the cargo crates, she caught sight of a gun aimed at Buck, then a bang.

After that hell fire erupted. Then...was that screaming she heard? 

The cargo crate next to her was making noise. She heard voicing coming from inside. No doubt screaming at the sudden gunfire.

She carefully opened the crate with a sledge hammer she found a few feet away and pried it open. She had both her forth and gun in her brands aiming into the crate, only to find a bunch of terrified, dirty people, various ages both male and female, all foreigners.

She sighed and started directing them towards safety and away from the gun fight.

The next time she saw Buck he was a hostage and all gunfire had stopped to a complete standstill. It made no sense. Why was Buck a hostage if he was on their side? Maybe it was cause he pointed a gun at their heads? But it made no sense, why would they care if Buck was a hostage if he was on the wrong side of law.

All of a sudden she became very aware of the protests of Halstead of being them to go after Buck in her comm. And Voight replying with they couldn’t risk his safety.

It all made sense. It just clicked. Halstead with Buck that day at the firehouse. He wasn’t keeping tabs on Buck-well he was but not because he was a criminal, because he was a member of their team. That’s how they all seemed to know who she was, because he told him.

They cared about him. She could see it, Voight’s reluctance to let them know who the undercover cop was, Chicago PD’s Intelligence unit’s protests, barely audible over Halstead’s protests.

They cared. That’s all she could say. If she was being honest with her self, they cared a lot more then Bobby seemed to. They let him work, even with the blood thinners.

She smiled to herself softly at the idea of Buck being a cop. She always knew the boy would make a great cop. Her smile fell quickly though at the realisation that he was kidnapped.

She just hoped they found him and got him back to his new family in one piece.

________________

Jay’s POV

~~~~~~~

Jay was absolutely terrified. Evan his partner, his friend, his-hopefully one day something more was in danger. 

He hated it when anyone from the intelligence unit goes undercover. But when it was Evan’s first offical day on the job and he was sent undercover, something tugged on his heart. Something that felt....different. It was different to how he usually felt when his brothers or sisters went undercover. This was well different.

He wasn’t sure why at first, but now watching as Evan’s struggling to breathe at gun point. He was pretty sure he liked Evan....different to how a brother would love a sibling.

When Buck was thrown into the van, much like every else on intelligence unit, his heart stopped. 

He immediately started protesting along with the rest of the intelligence unit. They needed Evan. He made there team a whole. He-They needed Evan.

Voight told him that they couldn’t. They couldn’t risk the safety of Evan and they they would find him.

He just hoped they found Evan before it was too late.

______________

Buck let out a quit moan as he came back into consciousness. He had a splitting headache and he could feel something wet and sticky dripping down the side of his face. He couldn’t remember how he- no wait. Ramero. The last thing he remembered was the bust. Trusted members of the Police, to avoid dirty cops finding out about the bust-it worked- he thinks, he can’t really remember. He remembers being held-a hostage-and then-nothing. 

He keep his eyes closed, portraying the image of him still being out cold-something he learned from SEALS.

From what he could tell he was sitting on a hard concrete floor. There was something behind his back, maybe a stone piller. His hands were also tied above his head. His legs were layed out in front of him and he could feel rope rubbing around his ankles.

Buck slowly opened his eyes, there was something sticky in one of his eyes-blood- he saw Ramero standing in front of him, playing with a knife. Ramero almost immediately started talking.

“You know, Severide. Everything was almost perfect. But you made one little slip up, aside from the you know, whole being a cop thing. You said you were homeschooled for high school. But you also stated when we first met that you were a high school dropout,because you were kicked out of high school for selling and providing minors prohibited substances.

I didn’t realise at first, not at all. No I only made the connection today-yesterday whatever you like to say- and I thought to myself, If you were kicked out of school, your teachers should remember you. So I called your primary school which in turn led me to the high school you went too. The interesting thing was none of the teachers seemed to know who you were. But then I came across one teacher. She didn’t recall a Felix Buckley or an Evan Buckley. But she did however remember a Evan Severide. She was even so kind, she went through the schools data base and sent me a picture of you. You know you don’t look very different. I didn’t think it had to do with anything. I just thought that you didn’t want your past to come out. Lord knows I’m the same. But then the police came and interrupted. Then I realised, it all made sense. You are a snitch. But we already knew that, as you were on the wrong side of the mini war yesterday. And well, Boss, well I shouldn’t really call a dead man that,” Ramero chuckled dryly, “Already confirmed that you lied to us. Multiple times in fact.”

Ramero knelt down next to him pressing the edge of the blade into Bucks throat. Drawing a thin trickle of blood. Buck stared Ramero in the eye. He wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of allowing fear to show. Also the fact that he was on blood thinners probably wasn’t good either...

Ramero frowned, “Another connection I made just now is, why would a government job, such as firefighting, hire a drop kick and a druggy.”

“I wish I didn’t have to do this, because I actually liked you B. But your a cop, one that screwed us over and we can’t have that B.”

Ramero turned his back to Buck and Buck took this as an opportunity to observe the room. It was a large empty floor. It looked like a underground car park, just without the parking lines. That was all that was there asidefrom a small table and a chair around 10 metres away from Buck’s position.Which was were Ramero was standing. The chair, Buck assumes Ramero was sitting on it and the table looked to be filled with various knifes and guns. Buck gulped.

“Well let the fun begin!” Ramero grinned, turning around with a baseball bat in hand.

_Fun_.  Buck almost scoffed. This was not going to be fun for him.

“Anya!” Ramero called, “Wanna join the fun!”

_ Anya?  _ She wasn’t there. Man, Ramero was crazy.

“Hello, Severide.” Anya Brown emerged from...nowhere? What the hell? So apparently she was there. Doesn’t change the fact that Ramero was crazy though. The throbbing In his...face was kinda making it hard to think but she was clearly unstable.

She had her own knife in hand. Ramero walked closer to Buck and once again knelt down in front of him, looking him up and down, eyes lingering on his crotch. Buck swallowed.

“How should we do this?” Ramero turned to Brown. “This is your area of expertise.”

Brown shrugged. “Doesn’t bother me how we do this, as long as I get a turn at beating him up .” She grinned evilly.

“Alright.” He turned back to Buck. “How should we do this?” He said sitting himself on Buck’s lap.

Buck was tempted to close his eyes. This guy was a psychopath. Why the hell was he sitting on his lap? He knew Ramero was crazy but holy shit, he wasn’t this crazy when he didn’t know that Buck was a cop. Instead of turning his head he focused his gaze straight ahead.

Ramero took Buck’s face in his hands, leaning in for a kiss, forcing Buck’s lips apart.

Ramero pulled back with a sigh and began tracing Bucks jawline with his fingers. “It’s a shame I never had the chance to have sex with you. Tear you apart piece by piece. But that’s for later, now.” Buck let out a shaky breath he had been holding.

“I wouldn’t get so exited.” Ramero said removing himself from Bucks lap and picking up the bat he put down before he sat on Buck. “I would say brace your self but, you don’t deserve that luxury.”

Buck didn’t have time to comprehend what that meant before he saw Rameo bring the bat into a swinging motion, and before he knew he the bat was colliding with his shoulder. 

Buck couldn’t help the yelp that excaped him and the tears that sprung to his eyes. He shoulder was throbbing and he’s pretty sure Ramero just dislocated and broke his upper arm, all in one go.

“There, there, here now.” Ramero wiped the tears from him eyes. “The worse has yet to come.”

Brown frowned. “He’s no fun. He doesn’t scream.” Sadist, was the first word that came to mind at that sentence. Anya Brown was a sadist.

Rameo grinned, “Then why don’t you have a turn.”

Buck watched through blurry eyes as Anya walked towards the table, grabbing a second knife.

She stood in front of Buck observing him. She turned back to look at Ramero, “you said his leg was crushed by a fire truck?”

Bucks breathing and heart rate sped up, he was sure it was going to somehow leap out of his chest. She was not going to do what he thought she was going to do right? Who was he kidding. Of course she was going to do what he thought she was going to do.

“It was. Left leg.”

Brown, grabbed his leg and started twisting it at an unnatural angle, she didn’t give a Damm if it hurt him. Buck tried to move his body with his leg to stop it hurting more but Fuck if it don’t hurt, and it was about to hurt a whole lot more. The angle he was on and with his arm, he couldn’t move a whole lot. 

Brown started slicing into the scar tissue on his leg. Buck squeezed his eyes closed, face screwed in pain. He let a pained whimper escape. But whatever happened he was not going to scream. They wanted him too, so he wouldn’t. No matter what. 

“You know,” Brown started as she was mutualising his leg. “I found out a few days ago, that you have, both a brother and a sister, maybe we should go to them next, have some fun.” She sneered. “A punishment for your actions.”

“N..n...no.” Buck said voice rough and scratchy.  _ How long had he been unconscious for?  _ It sounded like he hadn’t talked for weeks.

Brown was slowly cutting further and deeper into the scar tissue, and the pain was overwhelming. Buck was starting to see stars dance across his vision. He’s pretty sure that Brown just cut an artery. With the blood thinners, he would be dead within minutes, if not seconds.

“Im kinda over this, he’s no fun.” 

Ramero shrugged. “We leaving him?”

“Yea. I cut his artery, he’ll bleed out soon, let’s get outta here.”

Buck couldn’t really keep up with the conversation they were having. He was starting to feel faint. Everything was throbbing and everything hurt. The world was kind’ve muffled too.

Then Shay was in front of him.

“Shay.” He slured.

“I’m here buddy. But what are you doing here?” She asked softly.

“Wh...w’at d’ you me...meeean?”

“You shouldn’t be here.” Her voice was incredibly soft and her eyes, her eyes were pretty and glassy.

“ y....ou h-have pre...pre...tty ey...es.”

“Evan. You shouldn’t be here. You need to get back to the world. I’m always going to be here with you and I’ll be here with you on your journey.”

“Huh?”

“You have people waiting for you at home.”

“Why ‘nt yo’ c’ming ‘ith m...meeee?” His tongue was heavy in his mouth.

“I can’t, I’m sorry Evan. But right now, you need to fight. For me.”

“‘Kay.” His eyes were tired. He closed them.

“Hey! None of that. You need to keep your eyes open to fight.” She was kneeling in front of him. She looked so real, he knew realistically that she was gone though. But he could feel her hand on his cheek. It confused him.

“I t’rd.”

“I know your tired, but help’s almost here.”

“‘ow ‘u kn’w?”

“I know everything little brother, just keep your eyes open a little longer.” Shay gave him a sad smile.

“‘y ‘u ‘ad?”

“I’m not sad buddy. I’m just hoping you don’t let go.”

Buck heard a bunch of muffled voices. Shay’s voice stood out the most clearly. Buck’s eyes where filling with black spots and he couldn’t really feel anything.

“You can sleep now Ev, your safe and in good hands.”

“‘Kay. G’night.”

The last thing he heard before his vision was swarmed by black dots was Jay’s overly concerned face mixed with Voight’s voice, “We got you.”

His last conscious thought was that he finally had something to lose, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> Also I don’t remember what leg of Buck’s was crushed under the fire truck and I was too lazy to check. So if it wasn’t his left leg we shall pretend.


	9. Chapter 9, Part 1

Hank Voight

~~~~~~~~~~

Standing or sitting in the waiting room is always hell, expecting the worst, or best depending on your situation. You could be cured of cancer or your best friend could be dying from an horrific injury. 

The waiting room had been a place where both happy tears and sad tears had been cried. Anxious tears, angry tears, any word you could use to describe tears, were almost guaranteed they had been cried. Right here, in this very room.

Everything is different. It always is. No one had the exact same injury, all caused by different things. Some natural, some purposely and some accidentally.

The only thing that can be said about the waiting room that never changed; It was the room of news.

Hank was currently pacing the room, while his team all looked anxious. Halstead was also pacing, on the opposite side of the room. Burgess and Ruzek where both sitting in seats next to each other, holding each others hands. Upton and Atwater were sitting next to each other as well, a seat over from the other two. Atwater was on his phone with his leg bouncing and Upton was fiddling with her fingers. 

Sergeant Grant was there too. Hank found himself not hating the woman, but not liking her either. She had come up to him and specifically told him that she didn’t tell anyone from the 118, that Buck was in hospital and well Hank respected that. She had disappeared somewhere though-probably to get coffee.

There was also various other people in the waiting room. Waiting to be delivered life changing news on family, friends, loved ones. No other person in the waitress room though, looked as anxious as their little group.

They probably didn’t exactly look or smell the best either, coming straight from the abandoned building car park they had found Evan in. 

They were all covered in dust, grime, blood, scratches and bruises. They were all tired, skittish and on edge and with guns still in their holsters, the probably looked terrifying. They no doubt had bloodshot and glassy eyes, tear tracks leaving clean lines through the grime on their faces...and they probably reeked from not showering.

Their youngest member-the member he thought of a son was in surgery to fix...he wasn’t sure as the hospital staff hadn’t updated them. You couldn’t blame them. None had slept for well over thirty-two hours. Evan had been gone for twelve of those long and painful hours and had been in surgery for the last six. He had called Kelly to update him, but he wasn’t able to get off work.

He knew Evan was alive-well he was when they found him. The concerning part was the blood loss he was experiencing, especially with the blood thinners.

Rage came over Hank as a thought crossed his mind. Bobby Nash. The man had sidelined Buck because of the blood thinners, sure they weren’t the best to be on while with the occupation they were in, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to sideline the man he thought of a son just because someone that he couldn’t control.

Never had he wanted more to punch the man more then he did now. Hank almost growled allowed. Similar situations, but Police had the more dangerous job on a day to day basis and Hank was more then willing to let Evan into his team and sure wasn’t going to sideline him just to keep him safe, (if he ever where to do that he would talk to Evan first) or to sideline him for the blood thinners (which was out of Evan’s control and not even his fault to start with). 

Evan is a grown ass man and can make his own life choices, he doesn’t need someone else to do it for him, if he wants to work on blood thinners and has passed all recertification tests, and proved himself time and time again, he should’ve been allowed back to work. It was wrong to have him sidelined when he was clearly an asset to the 118 and not a liability like the Captain had said.

Sometime during all his inner thoughts, Sergeant Grant had come up to him sensing he had finished his inner rant, the other Sergeant began to ask, “Am I allowed to go tell my husband and his colleagues off?”

Respect. He liked how she asked for permission and didn’t just go do it, without telling him and potentially making things worse.

He must have taken too long stuck in his own head because she added, “You can come.”

“I-.” Hank started. As much as he wanted to scream at the 118, he didn’t want to leave Evan. He needed to be here when he woke up. He needed to see with his own two eyes that Evan was alive.

He caught Halstead’s eye from across the room, the man gave a firm nod and said sternly, “Go.”

“But what if-“ Hank started uncertainty.

“If my brother has taught me anything, Buck shouldn’t be out of surgery for at least another hour.”

“Call me if anything changes no matter how irrelevant it seems.”

“Will do, Boss.”

Hank turned to start walking with Athena out of the building when Halstead’s voice sounded again, “Give ‘em hell.” He said with a tight lipped smile.

“Don’t worry, I plan on it.” Hank replied.

~time skip (at the 118)~

“I take full responsibility, for what ever I do in there.” Hank says as they walk side by side up to the front of the 118.

“Don’t look at me. I didn’t see nothing. Whatever happens, my husband deserveswhat’s coming to him. The only thing I request is that you don’t kill him.” Grant replies.

“No promises.” Hank mutters, as they start walking the stairs to the second level of the fire station.

They are all sitting around the table, laughing and having a good time and Hank envy’s them on behalf of Evan. This is what Evan had been missing, the laughter, the smiles and most importantly the family.

The man sitting at the head of the table stands up with a grin and starts walking towards Athena. He assumes that was Bobby Nash. He walks over to the Sergeant and gives her a hug, oblivious to the tension that radiates from her body, that he’s sure the whole station can sense...and probably smell, they still stunk.

She didn’t return the hug, standing there with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

Hank wasn’t sure if the man actually couldn’t pick up on the sour mood or he was choosing to ignore it.

Then Nash was standing in front of him with his hand stretched out. Hank stared at it and looked Nash in the eyes and raised his eyebrow. The taller man’s smile faltered slightly.

Hank pulled his arm back and punched the Captain in the jaw, barely restraining himself not to hurt him too badly.

To his surprise no one came to help their captain they all remained seated, watching the interaction in shock.

The Captain squawked in disbelief, holding his jaw in pain. “What the hell was that for?! Athena arrest him for assault!”

“Don’t look at me.” The female Sergeant had her professional face on. “I, didn’t see anything, as far as I know, you tripped and hit your jaw on the counter. Besides you deserved it.”

“And-That was for my my son.” Hank added in.

“I can assure you sir, that I have never met your son before.”

“I beg to differ. You may know him as Evan Buckley.” Hank spits bitterly. 

That made the ever so mighty Captain stutter. “I...uh...sir-he was a liability because he was on blood thinners.”

That pissed Hank Voight off. Excuses. Why so many Excuses? “Bullshit.” Hank sneered. “Just because he was on blood thinners doesn’t make him a liability. He proved to you so, so many times that he was not a liability but an asset, but you still denied to let him back on your team.”

“He wasn’t ready and he still isn’t!”

“And you would know that how? Please enlighten me.” Hank asked sarcastically.

“It’s been three weeks, your not just ready to come back in two weeks.”

“He works great on MY team. He’s much happier with me then he’s been in MONTHS. I do a much more dangerous job then firefighting. I trust him, why couldn’t you?”

“I did it to keep him safe!”

“As if!” Hank snorted. “Is keeping him safe pushing him away? ‘Cause to me it looks like you just hurt him a hell of a lot more.”

“If he got hurt while on blo-“

“Again with the blood thinners! Again with the excuses! Just stop! There is no rule that states you cannot work while on blood thinners, it makes things less ideal but there no rule against it! Face it, YOU didn’t want him back.” He huffed a breath and turned his back on the 118, “Come on Grant, we have places to be.”

She nodded, while Hank walked past her and to the stairs. Hank could hear her talking as he made his way down, two steps at a time. “I’m disappointed in you.” She said in...well a disapproving tone. No doubt giving them a stare to make them squirm and regret there life decisions.

Grant joined him at the bottom of the stairs. “Now let’s go make sure our boy is okay.” 

Hank couldn’t agree more.

_________________

LA Med- Jay’s & Voight’s POV (you can tell when it changes)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two Sergeants had returned back to LA Med exactly an hour after they had left. An hour too long. But as fate had it, the doctor walked out with his head down, calling, “Family of Evan Severide?” 

Hank frowned. That voice was way too familiar and one he had heard many a time before.

“Will?” Jay looked up from his position on the floor to see his little brother. “What are you doing here?”

Will looked up with wide eyes to see Jay and the rest of the intelligence unit and an unknown person. He let out a small, humourless chuckle. “I would ask the same, but I knew the name Severide was to much of a coincidence.” Will paused. “I was paged here last night, for a medical emergency, I figured I would help out around here for a few days.”

Jay nodded.

“Right.” Will said tapping his pen against the clipboard in his hands. “I’m sure you all want to know about Severide, so follow me and I’ll explain in the room.”

The group followed his little brother through the too white hallways of the hospital. Jay silently counted the numbers of the doors they passed...25A, 26A,37A....56A....63A. They stopped at 64A. 

“Before we go in, I should warn you, he may look a little pale from the blood loss, and he is currently receiving a blood transfusion. If he wakes up, which he most likely won’t today, he will be weak and tired, so don’t pester him.” Will opened the door and held it open, gesturing for them to enter.

Jay desperately wanted to see Evan, but now, having the chance, he was scared. Scared of what? He wasn’t sure himself. But he was scared and nervous. 

Jay entered the room behind everyone but not after Will, who closed the door behind them.

He wasn’t sure what to expect when he walked into the room. It was a room slightly bigger then a master bedroom. The walls were a baby blue, unlike the rest of the hospital that was stark white. There were three chairs in the room. Two on one side of the hospital bed, and one on the other which Athena was occupying. Voight was sitting on the chair closet to Buck’s head on the side with two chairs, the other chair was left vacant, everyone else opted to stand around the bed, but staying out of the way from the varied machines Evan was hooked up to. 

Most importantly thought-The most important thing in this room was the bed and the man on the bed. Pale was an understatement. He looked like a ghost-he was almost the same colour as the sheets that were pulled up to his waist. He had a bandage taped to the left side of his face, a cast on his right arm, hidden by a sling. There’s no guessing what was beneath that light blanket-and there might not be anything-but that was too easy, and nothing in their line of work is ever easy. 

They had found Evan tied to a pillar, in a pool of blood, Brown and Ramero had been trying to make a run for it, but the others had got them, while he and Voight had all but ran to Evan.

Buck-Evan had only been gone for twelve hours, twenty-three minutes and forty-seven seconds-yes he counted, the hours, minutes all up to the second. He was terrified and angsty. And with him lying In the hospital bed surrounded by beeping machines didn’t do anything to quell his....whatever this was he was feeling.

His little brother cleared his throat. “You guys can stand, sit, do whatever you want, while I read you his injury list.”

Jay went to sit beside Voight, while everyone else who were standing remained.

“All in all, it could’ve been a lot worse. He has a broken humerus and had a dislocated shoulder, which as you can see his arm is casted and in a sling. He has four stitches on his left cheek, a small lactation above his left eyebrow and a grade 2 concussion,  as well as small contusions over his body, which aren’t too concerning.” Jay’s little brother took a small breather. “The tricky part was when it came to his leg, the scar tissue from...his-the incident had been cut about one inch deep and the popliteal artery had been cut, he lost a lot of blood because of the blood thinners, hense the blood transfusion.” Will gestured to the iv line in Evan leading blood bag.

“I’m going to be totally honest with you here. He coded once because of the blood loss.” You could hear the sharp intakes of breaths from everyone. “We are confident he will make a full recovery, physically. As for mentally, we don’t know.”   
  
  


Jay didn’t need to look at everyone’s faces to know that didn’t relive them a single bit.

The younger Halstead stopped by his chair on his was out of the room and gently squeezed his shoulder. He bent down and said softy in his ear, “He’ll get through this, with you all by his side. _With you by his side_.”

Jay kept those words close to heart as his brother left the room. Evan had to get though this. He would. With his family by his side, _every step of the way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we added Will in cuz why not?


	10. Chapter 9, Part 2

The first thing he registered was the soft beeping of something beside him. He squeezed his still closed eyes, in confusion.

He went to rub his eyes, but one of his arms wasn’t moving and something was gripping the other. Buck slowly opened his eyes to meet a surprisingly not-so-piercing-light and a light blue roof.

He recognised this room. It’s one of the few rooms in the hospital with a blue roof, for those who are sensitive to the bright light patients typically have sensory overloads when waking up. He winced at the memory, having one when he was younger at Chicago MED.

He slowly lifted his head from the soft pillows to look around the room, despite the throbbing pain in caused him. Without moving his body he craned his neck and glanced around the room quickly, seeing all of the CPD intelligence and Athena, all asleep. He looked to his side seeing the reason he couldn’t move his arms and then dropped his head back onto the pillows. One of his arms was casted and in a sling, resting on his chest, and the other was gripped tightly by Jay’s hand, and also had an IV line in it.

Buck scrunched his eyebrows ignoring the raging headache it caused. Why was he in the hospital again? Oh.  Oh.  Ramero. He-he...no, Anya, cut open his leg...? The one-the one that was crushed.

No.  _ No.  _ He-his leg was still there right? Why-Why couldn’t he move it? His breathing picked up, and he knew he needed to calm himself down before he woke someone up, they-they needed sleep.

He couldn’t though, he couldn’t move his leg and he was definitely panicking. His heart rate picked up, obvious because the increase of beeping at his side, which he could barely hear over the pain his head was giving him, the ragged breaths coming from him mouth, and even more pain radiating from his arm, the soft throbbing in his leg, but he couldn’t move it.  _ Why can’t he move it?  _

All of a sudden Jay was squeezing his hand and in his vision. “Hey, hey, hey, Evan, Focus on your breathing.”

He was, he was trying but he just couldn’t. 

“Come on, name five things you can see.” Jay said calmly.

“Y-you, ro-roof, wall, she-sheet, bed fr-rame.” He stuttered between breaths.

“That’s it, your doing great, Baby Sev.” That was Voight’s voice, “four things you can feel.”

“Jay, sh-sheet, pillow, sling.”

“Keep going, three things you can hear.”

“V-voices, beep-ing, foot-steps.”

“Two things you can smell.”

Buck scrunched his nose, “disinfect, hospital smells.”

Voight gave a slight chuckle. “Almost there. One thing you can taste?”

Buck licked his lips, “Nothing.”

“You feel better now?” Jay asked.

Buck hummed slightly, eyes drooping closed. He was exhausted.

“Go to sleep. We’ll be here when you wake.” Voight whispered.

Buck hummed slightly, letting the darkness take him. He was  safe.

~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up once more, he heard people talking. “-and then he- How are you feeling?” Buck was aware that question was aimed at him. 

“Alright.”

“Guess who’s here?” Hank asked.

Buck looked around the room questioning, scanning, looking for faces that weren’t there before. He landed on the one he was looking for and his eyes lit up, “Kelly!”

“Hey little brother, how are you feeling?” Kelly came over to hold Buck’s hand, and Jay moved back slightly, letting go of his hand. Buck missed the warmth of Jay’s hand, but he was excited to see his brother. “I’m good.” 

Kelly looked at him skeptically, “Your a terrible liar.”

“If I was I terrible liar, how come you believed me when I told you I had a boyfriend in grade 8.” Buck said playfully.

Kelly grumbled his half-ass excuse. “How was I meant to know, you were lying to me? You were old enough to have one.”

“Whoah, whoah, whoah. I wanna hear the story behind that one.” Hailey said.

Buck chuckled. “He asked me where I was when I came home late one night, I was at a party and well, he didn’t need to know that so I told him I had a boyfriend. He went full brother mode and started asking all these questions. He wanted to know everything and when I say everything I mean  everything.  He thought that because I came home late we had sex.” Buck laughed again. “I can’t believe he believed me! He knows I would’ve told him if I had a boyfriend as soon as I got one. It was way to funny.”

Everyone laughed, even Kelly. Once all the laughter died down, he didn’t want to ruin the mood, but he wanted to know about his injuries. “So is someone going to tell me how long I’m going to be in this hospital bed?” Buck chuckled nervously.

Hank sighed, scooting his chair closer to Buck’s hospital bed. “I’ll be honest with you. You have a broken humerus and had a dislocated. You have four stitches on your cheek, a small cutabove the left eyebrow and a grade 2 concussion, and small contusions littering you body.”He stopped talking.

“Soooo when can I leave?” He asked nervously once more. He really did not like hospitals. It was also kinda strange, Hank sounded like he had memorised that.

“There’s more, your popliteal artery had been cut, and you received a blood transfusion, you also coded once.”

Buck nodded dumbly, not sure what to say.

“The good news is your off the blood thinners!” Athena tried to brighten the mood.

Buck leaned back and muttered, “oh thankgod.”

Everyone heard and chuckled once more.

“So, no one ever answered how long I would be here for.”

“Sorry Baby Sev, your not leaving this hospital for at least a week, and not leaving LA, for at least another week after that.” Kim said.

“Hey, look on the bright side, we’re all staying with you!” Adam added.

Buck groaned. “You all are going to be hovering.”

“You bet your ass we will be.” Kevin said, voice dead serious. They weren’t going to let him out of their sights for a while.

“I mean you have one less person, I have too go back to Chicago in a few days.” Kelly said, rubbing his neck, “I didn’t exactly ask for leave when I cams rushing to LA. Matt’s covering my sorry ass, for now.”

Buck grinned, “Are you guys official now?”

Kelly lightly swatted Buck’s hood shoulder, “Everyone in this room didn’t need to know that! And yes we are...I think? We just weren’t going to tell 51 yet, we want this to be our thing for a little while.”

Buck nodded understandingly. While there were some not so discreet handling of money going on. Most likely them betting on Matt and Kelly’s relationship.

“Are you happy?” Buck asked. It was important for him to know if his older brother was happy.

“I am. Matt makes me happy.” Kelly said like a love struck teenager, something Buck never thought he would ever see.

“Haven’t you only been dating a few days?” Buck said voice filled with playfulness.

“You know what I mean.” Kelly rolled his eyes.

“On to another subject change, Uh...How did the uhh operation go?” Buck asked looked around at everyone, seeing the smiles drop from their faces. “Sorry, we don’t-we don’t have to talk-“

“You deserve to know.” Jay interrupted. Everyone nodded their agreements.

“We’ll save you all the horror details, but majority of the dealers survived with non-life threatening injuries, two are dead and Ramero and Brown are still alive, and they most definitely be serving time for the rest of their lives, in a maximum security prison.” Hank said darkly.

Buck nodded. The room remained in eerie silence besides the steady beeping of the heart rate monitor.

“Can I talk to Buck privately? If that’s okay with you, Buck?” Jay asked.

“I-yea, sure.” Buck stammered in response.

Everyone in the room filtered out without a word, but with knowing smiles on there faces. Kelly shot him a little smirk and a mouthed good luck before closing the door behind him.

“Look Evan,” Jay started taking his hand. “I-I’m not really sure how to say this, but seeing you, being taken, I swear my heart stopped. I was terrified and upset, scared, anxious. From the day I met you, I always thought you were good looking,” Jay chuckled a little, “But seeing you, bleeding out, was probably one of the scariest things I’ve seen in my life. I thought I had lost you before you were even mine. And to top it all off, I think I’m in love you Evan No- scratch that. I am in love withyou Evan Buckley-Severide.”

Buck smiled. “I love you too.”

“Really?”

Buck felt tears glistening in his eyes. “Yeah, Really.” This might just be the best day of his life.

______________

2 and a half weeks later 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You sure you wanna do this?” Jay asked. “It’s not too late turn back.”

“Nuh ah. We don’t get to turn back now.” Buck grinned.

“You sure? There’s no going back. This is forever.”

Buck rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow, and smiled playfully. “What you getting cold feet Halstead?”

“Nah, I just don’t want to lose you.”

Buck scrunched his face in confusion, but knowing what Jay meant, “I mean, have you seen the job we have.”

Jay swatted his shoulder gently, “That’s not what I meant and you know it!”

“I do.” Buck chuckled.

“Hey! Your not meant to be saying that yet!” Kelly walked into the room.

Buck rolled his eyes playfully. “What do you want?”

“You know, you two are the only ones I know who can be late for their own wedding.”

Buck frowned looking at his watch. “Shit!” He exclaimed seeing that the ceremony had indeed started ceremony fifteen minutes ago.

“Come on Babe, let’s go.” Jay said grabbing hold of his arm.

~~mini time skip~~

Walking down the isle with Kelly by Buck’s side made him feel, welcome, safe, loved. Looking up on stage made his heart swell at the sight of his soon to be husband.

Standing up on stage, in front of the small crowd consisting of the intelligence unit, Jay’s Brother and their father, Kelly and Matt as well as Athena, May, made him feel happy and loved. 

This was the most important day of his life, and not having the 118 there was slightly saddening but then remembering all they had done, he didn’t feel guilty. 

Athena and May were invited because she helped a lot over the past few weeks and she swore she wouldn’t tell the 118, and well May because she was like a little sister to Buck. Buck trusted them.

He was upset his sister wasn’t here to celebrate his marriage, but something was off about her, besides, she was for sure going to tell the 118, and he didn’t want them to know where he is.

Then there was Christopher, sweet little innocent Christopher who got caught in the middle of this all. He would have loved for Chris to be at his wedding, but for that he would have to invite Eddie, and well Eddie hated him.

Standing up on the stage in front of his  family  though, it made him feel welcome, and saying ‘I do’ to his love, made all of his problems disappear and wash away, at least, _for now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maddie and the 118 are irrelevant. They can go die in a hole. They don’t need to be at his Wedding. Heh heh I totally don’t mean that. Ummm yea anyway, is there gonna be more? I dunno. As for what happened to Buck as far as the 118 know he went poof, he just disappeared of the face of the earth, bing, bang, boom! Gone.


End file.
